The Wolf Prince
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Aerith, a princess, is taken away from her kingdom after a promise her father made to wolf. While residing at the palace, she finds the prince a wolf by day and man by night. Caught in a mysterious world, can she discover the truth about the wolf prince?
1. The Promise

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor East of the Sun West of the Moon fairy Tale

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 1**

**The Promise**

Once upon a time, as most fairy tales start, a king ruled over a vast kingdom. After many years, he took a wife and together they ruled with peace and prosperity. Then one day a princess was born. The king and queen loved her so much. She grew up to be kind as well as beautiful.

Weeks before her sixteenth birthday her father, the King, went on an excursion to another kingdom and asked his daughter if she wanted anything. The king loved to spoil his only daughter with gifts, but the young princess never acted spoiled because of this. As the king left the princess simply whispered that, she wished for only her father's safe return.

King Gast was on his return trip with his procession. The lead knight stopped the procession when they came to a bridge. Below the bridge, several feet down was a raging cold river. The king, who was riding his chocobo, moved forward to see why they had stopped.

"Your Highness," The knight bowed his head to him. "The bridge does not seem stable. I do not think it will be able to hold us all."

"Tseng, do you think if we move one at a time it will hold us?" The King asked.

"Possibly sire, but it will be much safer if we find a different route."

The king shook his head. "My daughter's birthday is in a few days. If we go around we shall arrive late."

Tseng knew how much the king greatly cared for his daughter. Her happiness outweighed his. Tseng bowed to his king, accepting his plea.

"Then allow me to proceed first."

The king nodded, gratefully. Tseng carefully rode his chocobo across the rickety bridge. The entire procession watched him as he moved slowly. Once he was finally across, he waved back to everyone. Soon the procession began walking across one by one.

When it came to the King's turn, his chocobo reluctantly stepped onto the bridge. King Gast became irritated at his pet's incompetence. The king urged his bird forward but it was freezing every few steps. When King Gast made his bird move forward, again it refused letting out a loud cry. Foolishly, the king forced the bird forward rather than calming the creature. In doing so, its foot plunged right through the bridge.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Tseng shouted.

The king's chocobo was now startled. It began thrashing trying to get its leg up. In the process, it began shaking the bridge violently. The king tried his best to steady the shaken bird but failed. Seconds later, there was a loud snap and the bridge collapsed beneath them. The king and the bird fell down into the depths of the cold water below them.

The groups on both sides of the gap stared in horror. Tseng, after a second of realizing what happened snapped the reins of his bird, urging him down the path that would take them down to the river.

"Hurry!" Tseng ordered. "We must find the king!"

With that, the procession scrambled along to search for their king in the cold water.

**X, X, X,**

The king awoke to find himself in a nice warm bed and his clothing clean and neatly folded on a chair. He was dressed in different clothing than his own. It was a material, foreign to his own country and the crest upon it none he had ever seen. Sitting up and looking around, he began to wonder where he was. He noticed that his side was bandaged as well as his arm. He lifted his clothes, examining them. He also noticed that the neat stitching on his clothes, probably from holes he received in his fall.

The king saw a table covered in food and drink waiting for him. Approaching it, he stared, hungrier each second he moved toward the table. He was about to gather food onto a plate when he noticed there were two plates but curiously only one set of silverware and a goblet. He wondered if someone would be joining him. As if on cue the door to his room opened. The King gasped at what entered, nearly collapsing to the floor.

Standing in the doorway was a black wolf like creature with sharp blue eyes. It was large and could easily be the size of a normal human if it stood on it back legs. Its fur came off its body like spikes. Its sharp claws clicked against the ground as it walked along the polished marble floor. It sat on the ground, looking regal and dignified. The eyes focused on the king and then with a slight bow of its head, it spoke.

"I see you are doing well," The wolf said. "Your company will be quite pleased."

"How is this possible…" The king asked, near faint.

"I was out wandering the forest when I saw you body being pushed down the river. I jumped in and pulled you out. As I was pulling you free, your companions discovered me. At first they were about to harm me; thinking I was about to devour you but my servants came to my aid. They were skeptical at first but I led them to my home where you reside now. They are comfortable and being well taken care of."

"No… how is that you… can speak."

The wolf did not respond. Instead, he nodded over to the table of refreshments. He sat upon a seat in front of the plate with no silverware. He bent his head to pick up a pile of fruit with his teeth. The wolf placed it on his plate. He looked at the king who was now standing, after picking himself off the floor, quite alarmed.

"Sit and eat." The wolf commanded softly. "You have been unconscious for two days. My seamstress has repaired your clothing and cleaned them for you, as you noticed. Change back whenever you are ready."

"Forgive me for not changing sooner… a king in such garb in front of a… I say kind wolf are you the master of this fine place."

"I am the prince of this palace." He confirmed. "Now, please, eat my servants have prepared the meal for us."

The king sat and placed food on his plate. He placed several of the fresh looking fruit, some meat, cheese, and bread on his plate. Next, he poured water from a crystal pitcher into a crystal goblet. When he was done, he looked at the wolf. He had not touched his food. The king wondered if the wolf wanted water but there was no goblet for the creature. After that thought passed through his head again, he realized the wolf would not even be capable of lifting a goblet. There was no saucer or a bowl for the wolf either. The king would have asked but he felt he would have offended the wolf if he did. Instead, he remained silent.

The wolf waited until the king began to eat before he did. Once the king started, the wolf bent his head and politely ate. The king's eyes watched the wolf eat, stealing glances from his plate to see the wolf. He ate in such a manner that was dignified rather than animalistic. Had he been a human being he would was more likely to believe that he was a prince. Yet, servants who served a beast seemed ludicrous! King Gast however kept his comments to himself. After all, this beast did save his life.

Together they dined in silence. When they finished their meal, the wolf looked at the king. The king felt he needed to reward the beast with something. After all if this creature did not save his life, he would be dead.

"I owe you my life." The king blurted.

"Do not say things which you do not mean," replied the wolf. "I detest liars."

"I must repay you for you heroism… and your hospitality. You took in my entire company and shared your room and food with us. You saved me when you could have easily overlooked me. Please, I must repay you."

The wolf sat silently, pondering the king's request carefully. After a moment, he nodded once, agreeing to the king. The king smiled.

"What is that you wish? Gold, jewels, fine silks? My Kingdom has many lovely treasures."

The wolf shook his head. The king felt foolish for even suggesting those material items. The wolf lived in such a fine palace that rivaled his own, if not was more luxurious. King Gast looked at the wolf who spoke seriously.

"I have of no need for those… however what I want is this." The wolf stared directly at the king. "When you return home, whether it is man or beast, whoever greets you first must return here to me forever. Servant, pet, knight, or lady… whoever it is must return to my home. You may tell your traveling companions the promise but they are not allowed to warn anyone who approaches you."

The king gasped, his mouth hanging open. The king found the wolf's piercing blue eyes staring directly into his. He found himself nodding, afraid to say no. Those eyes were staring directly at him and the king felt his body shiver. Satisfied with King Gast's response the wolf nodded kindly to the king.

"You may leave when you are ready," Said the wolf leaving his seat. "I shall see you in seven days to retrieve whoever greets you first. For your sake sire, do not go back on your word."

**X, X, X,**

**Author- A story I wrote a while back that has been sitting inside a folder for a while. Decided to upload it today. It is based on the fairy tale "East of the Sun and West of the Moon." Hope you all enjoy.  
**


	2. The Princess

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 2**

**The Princess**

The king remained silent on his journey home. The promise he made to the wolf was a foolish one, yet he could not say no to him. The king wondered who would be the first to greet him. Perhaps a servant or maybe even his loyal pet Nanaki. He dreaded the idea of telling someone that he or she must leave his or her home to live in a palace of a wolf. Although he was kind, he was an animal, and could very well tear someone, limb form limb. King Gast felt much power in the animal and coldness in his eyes that would make any man cower before it.

As the procession neared the home, the king watched for any sign of someone or something coming to him. He feared any peasant in his kingdom or perhaps a guard would run to greet him. He wanted to order his procession to go and warn his people but the promise he made to wolf rang in his ears.

The nearer they came; he noticed a small red creature running toward him. The king was overjoyed as his loyal pet Nanaki came running toward him. Surely, Nanaki would go without a qualm. Relief washed over him for a moment thinking he was safe from telling a person of his current predicament.

Yet, horror struck the king when he saw his daughter waving to him as she too ran with the pet. He wanted to scream at his daughter to stop. However, no words escaped his mouth. He was sure Nanaki would outrun the young girl. After a moment, he noticed his daughter running faster than the pet. It then occurred to him that his faithful pet was old and could no longer run for such long distances anymore. His beautiful daughter was a good distance ahead of his pet as she waved vigorously at her father, happy he was unharmed.

"Father!" she greeted him. "I am so happy you are safe. I thought you would miss my birthday."

The king looked pale as his daughter looked up at him with her bright emerald eyes, a smile on her lips. The king trembled. She touched his hand, which she felt shake in her grasp.

"Father?" his daughter called out.

The king returned to the palace his face remaining pale. When his wife came to his side, she noticed the horror on his face. Queen Ifalna ordered the servants to prepare food and draw a bath for her husband. The servants scrambled to fulfill their queen's orders. The King shook his head and quietly took his wife, daughter, and his trusted guard to a private room.

He explained the dreadful situation to his wife and daughter. The queen clutched her only daughter to her, protectively. Tseng, the king's guard looked sadly at the family. He looked at the daughter who was to be sixteen in two days. The king regretted for letting the wolf hypnotize him with those eyes to say yes. He sat sadly in a chair, depressed and the thought of losing his only daughter.

"But the wolf does not know who greeted you first," said Tseng. "Tell him that it was Nanaki who greeted you first and your daughter shall be spared."

"Yes, lie to him!" The queen begged.

The princess remained silent, unsure of what to say it such a situation. Tseng placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, touching his hand. The King looked at his companions and then reached for his daughter. He hugged her closely, sighing softly. The king agreed, refusing to let his precious daughter go.

The days leading up to the arrival of the wolf were worrisome. The king dreaded the idea that the wolf might realize it was his own daughter who greeted him. He dreamed of the wolf coming to his castle and stealing his daughter away. The terrible nightmares left the king with little sleep and constant look out for his daughter. His wife and his loyal knight comforted him as best as he could but he could neither could remove the thought of losing his daughter. Yet the wolf's voice filled his mind.

_For your sake sire, do not go back on your word._

The queen tried hard to stifle her sobs when she thought of how her daughter could have been taken away. She was grateful Tseng's idea. Yet, as the days came and went she felt confident that her child would be safe and spent her time in ignorant bliss.

The princess spent her days quietly. She did not particularly like the idea of deceiving someone who saved her father. She spent her birthday, trying her best to be grateful for all the gifts but her mind was on the day that would come soon after. She feared more for her father's safety than anything else. After all, she wished only for her father's safe return when he left for his journey.

The princess spent the last night before the wolf was to arrive in her room with her pet. She stroked her pet gently but he could feel the worry radiating from her. He laid his head on your knee in attempt to offer come comfort. The princess merely hugged her pet hoping it would offer her some comfort. It did not. Her mind was simply on the wolf.

The seventh day came and as he said, the wolf arrived. The king allowed him into his castle, apprehensively. He looked every bit as regal as before, but also massive and threatening. His spiky black fur was glossy and looked sharp as before. His claws on all four of his paws were exposed as well, sharp and deadly.

His piercing blue eyes looked between the two royals. The queen found herself holding in a sharp breath, only to calm herself when the king held her hand. The wolf stood before the king and queen. He bowed its head respectfully to them and they nodded in response. Next to the king was Tseng, holding tightly to Nanaki. Tseng remained calm, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention.

The king refused to have his daughter in the throne room when the wolf arrived, however the curious princess spied from behind a corner. She watched the wolf mesmerized. She did not expect him to have such a glossy coat and be much bigger than an actual wolf. The princess held her breath, wondering if it could talk like her father said. She waited, her heart thumping.

"I have come for the one who has greeted you first on your arrival home." The wolf said.

"As promised," said the king. "My loyal pet Nanaki was the one. Take him and be content."

The king motioned Tseng to take Nanaki to the wolf. The wolf eyed the pet and then the king. His eyes narrowed, becoming cold. The wolf let out a low growl. He bared his teeth threateningly causing Tseng to stop dead in his tracks. He stared at the king and let out a howl.

"Do not lie to me." It growled.

The king and queen tensed. The young princess let out a cry. The queen let out a gasp, her eyes flashing to her daughter. The wolf, now with his suspicions confirmed, snarled. The wolf lunged at the king his paws pressing on the king's chest pinning him to his throne. The queen shrieked and flew from her seat in fright. Tseng unsheathed his sword and moved toward the wolf prince. The wolf prince was quicker and with a swipe of his paw, Tseng lost the grip on his weapon and sailed to the floor.

"You lie to me after our agreement. I saved your life and this is what I receive, deceit? I should have let you drown in the river. Shall I kill you now for your treachery?"

The wolf snarled and bared its teeth at the king, ready to kill when the princess flew from her hiding space. She threw herself between her father and the wolf. Tears poured out of her eyes as she clung to her father for his safety. Queen Ifalna screamed for her daughter to run but the princess stared at the wolf, unblinking.

"Please," the princess begged. "It was I who greeted my father. Take me if you wish but do not harm my father."

The wolf stepped back, releasing the king. King Gast breathed, rubbing the pain out of his chest.

"You are honorable." The wolf spoke to the princess. "Yet, your father has lied to me."

"If you spare him I shall go without complaint."

The wolf moved toward her. It stretched its neck and moved its snout to her ear. She shivered softly as its breath tickled her ear.

"Swear to me. Swear that you will stay in my castle as my companion. That you will do as I say and be content. I'll spare your father if you do."

He moved away. The wolf eyed the princess, ignoring the royal court's pleas for the princess to stay. King Gast clutched his daughter but she simply slipped from him. She stood in front of the wolf, her head high. He stared at her, seeing nothing but pure and unselfish love for her father.

"I swear I will go with you."

The wolf nodded and lowered himself to the ground.

"Climb on my back and I shall take you with me and leave your lying father alive."

The princess nodded bravely and stepped toward the wolf. The entire court protested again but the princess did as she the wolf instructed. Carefully she touched its spiky fur and found it be incredibly soft, like silk or velvet. She climbed on its back and in a flash, he ran from the palace in such a blinding speed. The princess clung to his fur in fright of falling. She let out a cry alerting the wolf.

"Do not fear," the wolf said. "We shall arrive at my palace shortly."


	3. The First Night

**Disclaimer**- Still don't own anything.

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 3**

**The First Night**

It seemed like only minutes when the wolf returned to his home, which turned out to be a palace made of silver and gold. It sparkled as they entered, the evening sun glistening across the smooth walls. The wolf stopped allowing the princess off. She placed a shaky foot on the marble floor. The speed of the ride left the princess breathless. Once steady the wolf stood again on all fours. He looked at her, his blue eyes gazing at her tired emerald ones.

"You are a brave woman," the beast sighed. "You did not hesitate once to save your father."

Aerith was taken aback. No one ever considered her a woman. Even though she just turned sixteen, everyone still considered her a child, hardly a teenager, but not a woman. After regaining her composure, she responded to him.

"I love him." the princess spoke. "My father is very important to me. Thank you for sparing him."

The wolf nodded when his curiosity piqued.

"May I ask your name princess?"

"Aerith," she responded. "And yours?"

"Cloud…" he spoke sadly. "I am sorry for my rudeness but now that you are here, you are free to move about any parts of my palace. Anything you need shall be provided for you. My servants will attend to you. I shall accompany you during meals and anytime you need of me… if you wish for my company. There will be times where I must leave my palace, alone. It is dangerous in the forest so forgive me but I must impede you from leaving."

Aerith nodded. What did she know of this strange place? She did not even know where her home was from here. Even if she did leave she would be lost and would only assume the wolf would find her before anyone else did. She looked down unable to look at the striking gaze Cloud was giving her. Cloud padded forward to her and sat before her. When he sat, he was near eye level with her.

"You find me displeasing?"

"No," Aerith protested. "It's just your eyes… they're… beautiful."

Unknown to her, under the thick fur Cloud was blushing slightly. He turned his gaze from her and began to walk. Aerith looked down, embarrassed herself. It was true though, Cloud's eyes were like the deepest blue she had ever seen. When she looked up she found the wolf several feet ahead of her. He beckoned Aerith to follow and she did. They climbed a tall staircase that twisted around. At the top of the staircase, they came to a chamber, which was to be Aerith's bedroom. The wolf nudged the silver door open. Cloud entered first.

Aerith hesitantly stood away. She knew she was free to come and go as Cloud said, but the idea of being in a tower seemed isolated. Aerith had never been alone in her life. Even when she slept, her nursemaid was in the room until she fell asleep and guards were always at her door. Her pet, Nanaki was usually at her feet or at the side of her bed.

"Come, princess." The wolf called snapping her from her daze.

Aerith entered, finding her breath taken away. It was beautiful, silver walls with golden silk tapestries. A marble bed sat in the middle with fine silk beddings. Aerith could feel a plush rug under her feet as she walked into the room. Near the bed was a small table covered in fruits for her to enjoy. The wolf watched her examine the room, her finger brushing across the furniture. However, she noticed two things. There were no windows and the fireplace was so dimly lit that the room was shrouded in shadows despite the bright colors.

"Is it to your liking?" asked Cloud.

"It is lovely." She admitted yet somewhat sadly.

"You seem disappointed."

"It seems… dark."

"Yes, the fire will be put out soon." Cloud noted but turned his attention elsewhere, "Anything you need clothing, blankets and other necessities are in your closet and drawers. If you wish for dinner before you sleep or a bath, my servants will attend to you. Tomorrow, I shall give you a tour of the castle unless you wish otherwise…"

Aerith shook her head. "No, not at all... how will I contact your servants?"

"There is a bell on your night table, ring it whenever you need of something."

True enough, a tiny bell sat on the nightstand. It was shiny and silver but also tiny. Aerith nodded, nearly sinking to the floor. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. How could servants hear a bell from all the way up here? How did he know the clothing would fit her? Yet, more importantly would she ever see her family again? Cloud saw her restlessness and sighed.

"Rest… Aerith…" he said her name slowly, savoring it. "It has been a long day."

His voice whispered into her ear and Aerith closed her eyes. His voice brushed over her like a shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself as he brushed past her. His fur tickling her skin.

Cloud left her and Aerith found herself alone. Not wanting to sleep in her dress, she explored the closet. Inside she found several different garments, all beautiful and very expensive material. She changed from her dress into a silk white nightgown that was in her closet. The silk nightgown fell off her curves. It was low cut, showing off her round breasts. There was a slit on the side that came up to her midthigh. Aerith shivered and felt very out of place in such a item of clothing. She felt almost naked. She had always worn modest clothing even to , she sat in front of the vanity mirror. She undid her hair from its thick braid letting her hair fall down into massive brown curls. In such an outfit, she felt like a newly wed bride waiting for her husband on her wedding night. She pushed that absurd thought from her mind and lay on the bed.

As she lay there the fire became dimmer and the room was slowly enveloped in darkness. The room was quiet and she felt trapped. She wanted to reach for the bell and awaken someone to fetch her from this room. No windows, no light made Aerith feel she was in a prison not a room, certainly not her bedroom at her palace home. The idea of not being in her home made her cry. She realized now she had not even said a good bye to her family before she left with Cloud. She agreed to go with him to save her father. Yet, what did he want with her? Would he kill her?

Ideas flooded Aerith's mind until she felt herself sobbing uncontrollably. She buried her face into her hands unable to sleep. She was crying so much that she did not even hear when the door to her room opened. When the door closed, Aerith jumped clutching the sheet to her. She heard the familiar sound of Cloud's claws on her floor but they stopped somewhere in the dark room. She could not see Cloud anywhere.

"What troubles you?" his voice was clear.

It was then she realized he was next to her. Aerith scrambled away. Her feet hit the floor and she nearly knocked into the nightstand with her body.

"Why are you in my room in the middle of the night?" she asked. She wrapped her arms around her body. Despite the darkness, she felt exposed in such a garment. She wondered if Cloud could even see her.

"I can hear your crying." He replied. "It bothers me to know you are upset."

"I just... miss my home..." she sniffled.

Cloud frowned, although she could not see it. "I'll stay with you then, princess."

Aerith shivered. "Come here to me, you're cold. My fur will keep you warm."

"No… it is all right." She insisted.

"Aerith, come here."

His voice was hypnotizing that Aerith found herself walking toward him. She did not think it was unusual sleeping next to an animal; after all, she used to sleep with her pet cuddled at her feet. However, this was a wolf and one that could speak. She found the bed and fingers traced against the bedding until she felt a soft warm pelt. The young princess placed her hands against the pelt, enjoying the silky warm feeling.

She lay down on top of it. The warmth it provided her was comforting as if she was at home safe in her bed. In her moment of bliss, the princess forgot all about the wolf. He was watching her through the darkness, watching her enjoying the pelt. As she lay there, he moved forward and brushed his fingertips over her wrist.

Aerith gasped from the sudden intrusion. She went to move away when she felt two strong hands keeping her firmly in place. A man was in her room! Someone was invading her. She let out a cry when she felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Don't cry princess." A voice said. "I cannot stand seeing you being so sad."

That voice belonged to…

"You're the wolf…" her voice hardly a whisper. "Cloud..." she corrected.

"I am," Cloud confirmed. "I can only take my human shape at night until dawn. When night falls I can remove my pelt and walk as I truly am, a man."

"Please let me go…" she asked. "I don't feel comfortable."

He sighed softly and released her slowly, touching the softness of her arms. She felt him move across the other side of the bed and lay down. Aerith clutched the pelt tightly. She could not see where Cloud was exactly.

"Forgive me for my intrusion, princess, but I will be spending the night with you."

"Why," Aerith asked, appalled.

Cloud let out a heavier sigh, "Because I…."

Cloud choked, unable to say what he wanted. When he stopped, Aerith shivered again. Cloud let out a noise. He was staring at her, she could not see him but she knew he was. The young princess curled up against the pelt, turning away from him.

"Can you light a candle so I may see you?" She asked.

"No, I am sorry."

"But why not?"

"Hush," he soothed. "Sleep my princess and I promise we can talk more tomorrow."

Aerith was reluctant to sleep with him here. Even though he was on the far end of the bed, the closeness of him made her nervous. She was a proper woman above all and would never consider being in such a position. Absently she clutched the pelt close to her, hugging it like a barrier that would protect her from the man near her.

Aerith thought she would be unable to sleep. Yet, she fell asleep soon after. Cloud listened to her gentle breathing and smiled. Cloud moved toward her placing his arm protecting around her. Aerith did not awaken when he gently placed her against him. Her back to him and his face buried her brown locks. Cloud breathed in her scent with content. The two slept peacefully through the night.


	4. The Next Day

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything!

**Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day**

Aerith awoke the next day alone in her bed. The soft pelt that she had fallen asleep under was gone as well. She half-expected Cloud to be here but there was no trace of him. It was as if he had never been there at all. She did not understand how she slept well that night either. Never in her life had a man been in her bed with her. Not as if anything happened but the Prince was, bold. Aerith wanted to tell him to leave but she was indebted to him for saving her father. Despite the uncomfortable feelings, she did fall asleep eventually.

She shivered slightly and then got up from her bed. Coming to the closet, she peered inside at the fine dresses. Reluctantly, she stared at each one unsure if she wanted to wear clothing that did not belong to her.

The young princess thought about wearing the dress she wore to the palace but before she could even retrieve it, there was a knock at the door. Moving toward the door, Aerith wondered if it was the prince. He did after all want to give her a tour of his palace. Not wanting to keep him waiting at the door, she quickly wrapped a robe around her to hide her rather revealing night dress.

"Come in," she called finally, tying the silk robe tightly around her.

The door opened, but instead of a prince, three women entered the room. Two had jet-black hair while the third had honey blond. Aerith looked shocked as they entered. Of course, the prince mentioned his servants to her but why would they serve a wolf? It was quite puzzling.

"Hello," said one of the black haired women. "His highness asked to see if you were awake. He said you had a restless night."

Aerith felt her cheeks burn. They knew that Cloud was in the room with her. What did they possibly think of her? She was proper young woman! Aerith was about to state that she found their prince's boldness unacceptable when the shortest girl with black hair circling around her.

"What are you doing?" Aerith asked.

"The dresses might be a bit big on you." She said. "Tifa you're going to have to have them adjusted for her."

"Just a snip and a little tuck." The longer raven-haired girl replied.

"Would you like your bath, Princess?" asked the blond woman. "It's ready if you like."

"Or would you like to eat first?" asked the short girl.

"Wait! Wait!" Aerith called cover her ears. "Who are you?"

The three girls looked at Aerith and then slapped their foreheads in union. Aerith gave them a look. They must have spent a lot of time together.

"I'm Tifa," said the long haired girl.

"Yuffie!" the short haired girl introduced.

"I am Elena," said the blond haired girl. "We are Prince Cloud's servants. We take care of all his domestic needs, cleaning, cooking, sewing and such. Oh but don't think we are fragile. The male servants like to think us weak but we can stand on our own two feet."

"Wait… what?" Aerith questioned.

Tifa chuckled. "I can see this is all happening fast. Here we'll explain it all on the way to the bath."

Tifa ushered Aerith out of her room, followed by Elena and Yuffie. The three servants explained that while they did the domestic chores around the castle (because the males refused to) they were still strong and not prissy little girls. The men did the harder labor, which they claimed were men's jobs. Elena thought them as being chauvinistic pigs at times and easily put them in her place. Tifa even told her about how she punched out a male servant named Reno, which caused Yuffie and Elena to laugh.

Aerith thought all three women were beautiful. She could not imagine them in a fight. Then again, she was raised to be a proper woman. She could never imagine herself in a fight.

After shyly stripping her clothes from behind an oriental screen, Aerith wrapped a towel around her body before entering the tub. The tub was filled with hot water with the top covered in flower petals and bubbles. The three servants had readied it with floral bath oils and soothing salts. Aerith lay in the large tub, which she could swim around in if she wanted to. The soothing oils and salts tingled against Aerith skin, opening her pores and making her feel refreshed.

As she enjoyed the peacefulness, Elena took her hair, causing her to snap from her relaxation. Aerith moved away, startled that the women were still here.

"What are you… why are you…" Aerith stammered. She moved near the center of the tub, submerging herself so that she was only seen from her eyes up.

"We're helping you wash your hair," Elena said, placing her hands on her hips. "Didn't your servants do that back at your castle?"

Aerith felt her cheeks burn. The servant, who helped her bathe, was her nursemaid who took care of her since she was a child. Aerith was comfortable with her but she hardly knew these women!

"Oh, c'mon!" Yuffie whined. "Prince Cloud is waiting stop being so difficult."

"I'll bathe by myself!" Aerith said, poking her head out. "Please…"

Tifa smiled. "Let's go, we're making her nervous."

Tifa pushed Elena and Yuffie out of the room giving Aerith her peace. The young princess sighed and submerged her entire body under water. This bath was amazing. She was used to having bath oils and such but these were different. Aerith popped her head out of the water. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind pondering everything. A wolf that was rich. He had servants, very fine furnishing and such. No, Cloud was not just a wolf. He was a man, a man who spent the night lying in her bed.

Aerith quivered. Thinking about Cloud next to her made her uneasy. He did not even answer her questions when she asked him why he had to be in her room that night and why he would not let her see her. She wondered if any of the three women would be able to answer her question. Quickly, she finished washing and wrapped a towel around her wet body.

Moments later, the three women returned. They set Aerith down at a vanity where Elena was taking care of her hair. Tifa began wiping the access water off her. Yuffie was holding out a dress that they had prepared for Aerith. It was a simple red dress. When Aerith dressed in it, it hugged the curves of her body and flowed at the hips. It reached down to her ankles. Elena had tied Aerith's hair partially, leaving most of it loose. Her hair curls rested down to her mid back.

"Wow you look gorgeous." The girls complimented.

Aerith blushed slightly.

"Well, we can't keep the prince waiting!" said Elena. "Come on he has food waiting for you."

As the four walked down the hall, Aerith admired how beautiful the castle was, but her questions still lingered in her head.

"Um… Prince Cloud." Aerith began, gaining the three's attention. "How come he will not let me see his human form?"

The three girls halted. They looked at one another, uneasy.

"I think that is for his highness to say…" Tifa answered slowly.

"But he wouldn't… why is that?"

Yuffie opened her mouth, but a gurgling noise came out. A noise similar to the one that when she asked Cloud the very question.

"Oh, look the dining hall." Tifa interrupted. "You better not keep his highness waiting!"

With that, the three women scurried off. Aerith stared after them in confusion. She entered the dining hall to find the wolf prince sitting by a window. When he heard Aerith, entering her turned his head to her. He got up and walked toward her, Aerith kindly bowed to him, low to the ground.

"Stand princess," he commanded. "You need not bow to me. We are equals."

"Your highness," she said.

"Cloud," he corrected. "I wish for no formalities, princess."

"Then call me Aerith… Cloud."

He nodded and then walked toward a long table furnished with a silk tablecloth, silver bowls, plates, and crystal glasses. The silverware was tucked away in a cloth napkin. The morning breakfast looked delicious. Complete with porridge, warm biscuits with jam, meat, eggs, fruit, tea, and juice.

"Eat your fill… Aerith." He was still unsure about using her name.

Aerith went to take a chair. The wolf followed her and with his head moved the chair out for her. Aerith smiled at him.

"You are quite the gentleman." She said.

As she sat down the wolf pushed the chair in for her. Next, he took a seat opposite of her. The two ate quietly until they were full.

"I would like to take you on a tour if you wish." Cloud said.

Aerith nodded. She got up and walked along next to Cloud, following him out the door. Cloud's eyes lingered toward the princess. She was busy looking at the castle architecture to notice his stare. Cloud had to admit, she looked beautiful. The prince showed her the entire palace. He showed her his library, his ballroom, and such. Once the finished the inside tour the exited to the outside. Outside he showed her his garden, which Aerith immediately enjoyed.

She enjoyed the roses, taking in there scent. The prince watched quietly, happily she was in better spirits than the night before. He moved next to her as she fingered one of the waxy petals.

"You like flowers?" he asked.

"I love them." She answered. "We had a lovely garden at my home but… nothing compared to this. They look amazing."

"My servants would be pleased to hear you say that."

Aerith smiled. Cloud looked away at her infectious smile before the two wandered deeper into the garden. Aerith was enjoying the beauty when voices interrupted the two. Cloud let out a low growl and walked off into the opposite direction that the two were heading to find several men arguing with Elena, Yuffie, and Tifa.

"You idiot," Elena shouted. "You ruined the entire patch."

"I didn't ruin them; they're just under the fountain." A red-haired man complained.

"You knew we planted the flowers there!" Tifa argued.

"There was no sign," said a spiky black-haired man.

"Yeah!" added an older looking man with goggles.

"Yes there was!" Yuffie interjected. "You are standing right on it!"

The men all looked down to see a sign lying on the ground. Soon after seeing the sign, the fight erupted again. Cloud sighed and walked toward them. He disliked such scenes, especially in front of guests. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone there. Quickly, the all bowed out of respect to their prince.

"I take it there is a problem." The wolf asked.

"Nothing we can't solve," Tifa spoke up. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Cloud nodded his head and looked back toward Aerith who was standing far from them. It was not her place to intrude. This was not her palace. However, two of the three males were moving forward toward her.

"Hello," the said in union.

"I'm Zack," said the spiky black haired man.

"I'm Reno," the red haired one said.

Aerith looked mildly shocked. She looked even more shocked one both men grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. Cloud let out a low growl causing the third man, who was older than everyone, to intervene. He grabbed both Zack and Reno by the shirt collars and threw them back to the ladies.

"Sorry," he apologized with a bow. "My name is Cid."

Aerith held out her hand and he gently took it. "I'm Aerith."

Cloud moved along side them. "I was giving Aerith a tour when your little argument broke out."

Everyone looked a bit nervous, shifting and looking away from the prince.

"Well, sorry your highness but Reno built the new fountain over the old rosebush." Cid explained.

"What I mean is, keep it down." The prince rolled his eyes.

He looked over at the princess and nodded his head toward her. "Shall we continue…?"

Before she could answer, a bald man, wearing sunglasses came rushing into the garden. With a quick bow to the prince, he quietly asked the prince to speak privately. Aerith looked mildly confused. After a moment, she saw Cloud nod and return to her.

"Forgive me, princess," he apologized. "There are several issues I need to address. I will have to cut the tour short. My servants will escort you to your room."

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Do not worry, it is a minor concern that I must attend to."

With that, the Prince took his leave, leaving Aerith with his servants. Aerith found the servants incredibly friendly. She enjoyed talking to them and listening to their humorous jokes and stories. They seemed more like a family than a group of servants. They even gave Aerith the rest of the castle tour before sitting her down to lunch. Aerith asked them to join her when she found out Cloud would not be joining her. They stayed and entertained her.

Aerith did not only meet but also got to know Tifa, Yuffie, and Elena better. She also got to know the rather flirtatious Zack and Reno and former pilot Cid. The bald man who had earlier talk to Cloud was a man named Rude who was also Reno's best friend. He was very shy and quiet person. She also met an older man named Barret with a strange gun arm and his adopted daughter Marlene who was a sweetheart. She also met the head guard of the palace, who on first sight nearly caused her to faint at his rather scary appearance. The guard named Vincent, was a pale faced, red eyed, ebony hair man with little to no expression on his face. He reminded her of her captain of the guard, Tseng only much more serious, if that was possible.

When dinner came around, Cloud was once again nowhere to be found. The servants continued to entertain Aerith until sunset when Tifa escorted her to her bedroom in the tower.

"Is his highness busy?" Aerith asked Tifa as they walked.

"He has his duties that he must fulfill," Tifa replied carefully.

The walked up the spiraling steps, Tifa holding a lantern in her hand. Aerith looked down at the steps.

"Will I see his highness tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon," Tifa smiled. "You seem to taken a liking to him."

Aerith blushed. "Well, he left so abruptly that I was wondering if something is wrong."

The raven-haired girl smiled wider. When they reached the chamber doors, Tifa opened them and stepped the side to allow Aerith entry. Aerith entered first to find her fireplace already dimly lit. She turned her head away from the fireplace. It was then she noticed on the table was a large crystal vase with what looked like nearly fifty red roses. Aerith gasped.

She circles the table to look at the roses and found each one perfect and in full bloom. They were a lovely addition to her room and seem to brighten up the room.

"The prince ordered them to be placed here for you," Tifa said with a grin. "He hopes that you will enjoy them."

"Thank him for me," Aerith said.

"If there is anything you need, ring the bell," Tifa instructed. "Good night, Princess."

When the door closed, Aerith began to feel lonely again. This room felt more like a prison. She wished there was a window or that the fire would remain bright. Quietly, she undressed into a different silk nightgown. This one was a sky blue and white that hugged her bodice snugly. With nothing else to do, Aerith sat on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

As she lay there, the fire slowly began to burn out. Aerith wondered if she should have brought a book from the library. When the fireplace light finally burned out, Aerith closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. She began to nod off when she felt a weight on her side of the bed.

Gasping, she sat strait up in the bed, clutching the covers to her. Her eyes were wide open but she could not see the person in front of you.

"Hello, princess," Cloud spoke gently.

Aerith scooted away from him.

"Why do you run from me?" he asked.

"Why do you come into my room?" she retorted with her own question. "I am not a woman who just sleeps with a man she hardly knows."

"Princess…" he whispered. "I am a Prince and I hold myself to be honorable. I will never do something that would disgrace you."

"Then please leave this room."

The prince sighed. "I cannot do that nor can I tell you why until the time is right."

Aerith frowned. Suddenly, she felt something fall onto her lap. Trembling, her fingers searched for the item. It was the soft pelt. The pelt that Cloud wore that felt softer than any silk or velvet that she had ever felt and yet so warm and inciting. She lay on top of the fur closing her eyes.

Across the bed, Cloud was smiling in his human form. When he felt Aerith calm down, he lay next to her and gathered her in his arms. Aerith let out a small gasp but Cloud gently shushed her as he held her. She should have felt more uncomfortable in his arms but she did not. Somehow, she felt safe and warm like this.

"In time, Aerith, I will tell you everything."

**X, X, X,**


	5. The Gift

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 5**

**The Gift**

It had been several weeks since her arrival at the Wolf Prince's palace. Aerith became use to the servants' antics and being freer willed than her own. She was use to the head guard, Vincent, appearing unexpectedly as he made his rounds. She was even use to him disappearing when he would disappear after turning away for a mere second. Aerith became use to wandering the palace and chatting with Marlene, the only child in the entire palace. Marlene never fussed about being the only child but Aerith was grateful there was someone she could talk to since the servants were unable to entertain her for more than a mere hour if that.

Everything seems well for the princess except for one small detail. It was the fact that Prince Cloud always came to her room and night when the fire died and remained there until, Aerith guessed, sunrise. She did not dislike the Prince. He was kind to her and never once did anything inappropriate. Yet, she found sharing a bed with a person who she never seen as a man found her unnerving. The only thing she had ever seen was his wolf form and whenever she asked about it, Cloud would always turn his attention elsewhere.

The servants were no better. Aerith had tried on several occasions to find more information on the prince but none of them could even give her an acceptable response. They either made a noise that either sounded as if they were choking or gurgling or they would avoid her question completely. Aerith even tried asking Marlene but she stated she never knew that Prince Cloud was a human. Aerith assumed that the girl being so young perhaps forgotten how he looked like.

Yet, several more weeks passed Aerith found herself spending more and more time in her room. She had walked the palace halls repeatedly that she knew where each room was. She had read many of the books in the library and traveled many times out into the garden. However, everyday now seemed to drag so much that she felt homesick. She could have called the servants but she did not want to disturb their work since they always seemed busy. Marlene had her own chores to do and Aerith did not want to get her scolded. As for Cloud, he was with her for every meal unless something important happened and was always with her at night. He was a prince and she could not possible disturb him.

One afternoon, Aerith was wandering the palace gardens with Marlene. Marlene was collecting flowers and placed them in a basket Aerith had hanging from her elbow. Marlene was dressed as simple white dress, her hair tied with a pink bow and wearing brown boots. Many times, she dropped to her knees in flower patches to pick up several flowers. When she would get up her knees and skirt would be covered in dirt. Aerith smiled, remembering how much she used to enjoy playing in her garden before she was taught "proper ways to be a princess."

"How are these ones?" asked Marlene holding several blossoms in her fist. She held them as high as she could so Aerith could see.

"They're perfect," Aerith smiled. She took them from Marlene and placed them in the basket along with the others.

As the two walked along the garden, they came to a wall covered in thick ivy and tiny and white purple flowers. Marlene was looking them over as well as Aerith, but something else caught her attention. Marlene looked up from the flowers and frowned.

"I think they're too little." She said, looking up at Aerith.

Aerith was staring up, but not at the ivy. She was staring above the wall. Marlene gently tugged at the skirt of her dress, breaking Aerith's gaze. Her emerald eyes looked down at the child.

"What's wrong Princess Aerith?" Marlene asked.

Aerith shook her head. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard something over the wall."

"What did you hear?" Marlene asked.

Aerith shrugged. "I don't know it just sounded like someone was on the other side of the wall."

"Maybe it was Prince Cloud," Marlene suggested. "He leaves the castle a lot. He use to leave for days."

"Why would he do that?"

Marlene shook her head. Aerith placed the basket of flowers on the ground. She slipped off her slippers and grabbed hold of the ivy. She began pulling herself up when Marlene grabbed hold of her.

"You can't leave the palace. The Prince said so." Marlene protested.

"I'm not leaving," Aerith said. "I just want to see what's on the other side."

"But Prince Cloud said…"

However, Aerith was not listening. She did not seem to care about the tiny detail that it was dangerous outside the palace walls. It was not as if she was leaving the palace, she was just going to peek over the wall. There was no harm in that. Aerith climbed the ivy carefully before lifting herself up on top of the wall. She sat down, carefully keeping her dress tucked under to keep from anything embarrassing from happening.

"Princess," Marlene called. "Can you please come down now?"

"Oh! Marlene it looks so beautiful. When I first came through the forest, I could not even see anything because the prince was moving so quickly. I never imagined something could look so beautiful."

The forest before her looked like something out of a book. The leaves were so green that when the light reflected off them, it looked like emeralds sparkling. Yet, even before the forest, all around the castle were beautiful yellow and white flowers stretched to the forest edge. They looked like silver and gold. Aerith had never seen a forest or such a meadow being that she had been confined to the palace as a child. She frowned; finding that even in her new home she felt like a prisoner.

Aerith climbed down after Marlene began to protest louder. Her feet padded the ground as she landed on the stone path. She slipped her slippers back and quickly smoothed out her dress.

"The flowers were really lovely." Aerith said, retrieving the basket. "I wonder why Prince Cloud won't allow me outside."

"It's dangerous out there." Marlene said, "Big monsters that will gobble you up!"

Marlene made a scary face and stretched out her arms to emphasis how big the monsters were. Aerith chuckled softly at how cute Marlene was. Marlene laughed as the two stood in the gardens. However, their laughter was short lived when the sound of her father's voice called out to her.

"I have to go," Marlene said. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Aerith nodded and watched as Marlene ran off. The Princess sighed as she too began to head indoors, when a noise caught her attention. Aerith looked up back towards the wall. It seemed to be coming from the other side of the wall. Aerith looked back behind her and saw no one. Quietly, she slipped of her slippers once again, placed down her basket and climbed to the top of the wall.

Once she reached the top, she looked through the stretch of land for someone. When she did spot someone, her eyes widened. There in the midst of the flowers were a man and a woman. The man with dark brown hair and a woman who looked exactly like her.

"Mother? Father?" Aerith shouted.

Feelings welded up inside the girl. Her mother and father were here! Had they been searching since the moment she left? Her mother and father were pleading for her to come to them, their voices sounded tired and frail. Their clothes even seemed old and worn and their hair seemed grayer. Without even considering Cloud's warning, when she first arrived, Aerith was ready to leap from the wall to other side.

The moment she threw her body from the wall, an arm shout out looping her by the waist. It snatched her up and began pulling her away. Aerith screamed as she lifted back over the wall and set roughly onto the ground.

"No, let me go!" Aerith cried. "My mother and father are there. They could be injured!"

"Silence you foolish girl," Said a low voice.

"No, please let me help them!" Aerith begged.

She slipped through her captor's grip but before she could even take a step, he snatched her wrist and pulled her back.

"You foolish girl I said be quiet!" he snapped.

Aerith looked up to see Vincent, staring her with his deep blood red eyes. Aerith quivered under his gaze as he tugged her away from the wall, away from her parents.

"You do not understand!" Aerith tried to explain.

"I know plenty! Had I not been watching, you would have been easy prey to the monsters that roam this area."

Vincent dragged her into the palace ignoring her protest. He even ignored the fact that he was crushing her wrist. Her cries and rude treatment were enough to alert the other servants. One by one, they followed Vincent and Aerith to the main dining hall. Vincent burst through the doors with Aerith in tow. The servants remained behind the doorway.

Cloud turned his wolf head from the window he had been staring out of when he heard the commotion. Vincent forced the girl forward, causing her to stumble to the ground. From behind, Tifa and Elena were ready to argue about Vincent's treatment but Cid had told them to watch their tongues.

Cloud's sapphire eyes glared at Vincent. He did not approve of such treatment, obviously. Without so much as a word passing, Vincent could tell the wolf wanted and explanation.

"I discovered her climbing over the garden wall." Vincent spoke. "Had I not been there she would have been jumped to her death."

Cloud's eyes averted to the princess who was lying on the ground. His eyes were cold as ice. His fur was standing on end.

"Leave us!" He did not even looking up at his servants.

His voice was not a request. It was a command that was absolute. No one even attempted to say anything. Vincent swept out of the room, his red cloak trailing him. When he exited the room, he closed the doors behind him. Behind the large door however, none of the servants who had followed Vincent moved. They were worried and curious to what was going to happen.

Aerith's emerald eyes could not look away from the prince. She could not. She felt he would attack her if she did. Cloud had never looked so ferocious before towards her. The first and only time before this had she witnessed such a angered look was when he threatened her father.

"I warned you not to leave the palace grounds," he snarled.

"But… my mother and father were…"

"It was a trick you thoughtless little girl!"

Aerith winced. Cloud and called her a woman before when they first arrived. To be called a little girl hurt her.

"The creatures outside my palace are dangerous and clever creatures that will lure you out of the safety of the palace. They will not hesitate to kill you and yet you naive little child ignore my warnings! You swore to me Princess that you would remain here."

"I would not have left!" Aerith cried. "I have not seen nor heard from my mother and father for weeks!"

"AS YOU PROMISED!"

Cloud turned his back to her and took several steps away from her.

"Why is you can come and go as you please?" Aerith asked.

"My reasons are my own." Cloud replied.

"Why is it you hide everything from me?"

Aerith stood up from the ground. She was furious. She was tired or receiving the same "answers" to her questions, answers that did anything but answer a question.

"I have been trapped here as a prisoner! I am kept in a room with no windows and such poor lighting. I am supposed to accept the fact that you must be in my room every night and understand that you are a man and not a wolf and yet you refuse to show me your true form. I have not seen my mother and father since the day you came to my home. I did not even say good-bye to them… "

"You will understand in time." Cloud's callous reply came.

"I do not want to understand in time! I cannot and I will not accept this!"

Aerith felt hot tears pour from her eyes. A sob escaped her and she fled from the wolf. Cloud looked back toward her, watching her run to the door and pull them open. She pushed through the servants who had piled themselves at the door to hear their conversation.

Cloud returned to the window, staring. Quietly and yet forcefully, Zack approached their Prince. They all had the same concerns and yet they "chose" Zack to be the one to share it with the Prince. Zack nervously rubbed his neck, a frown on his face. After a moment he joined Cloud at the window but was looking at the Prince and not outside.

"Your highness," Zack began, "The Princess is quite upset."

"I noticed." Cloud said dryly.

Zack looked back at his friends who were urging him to continue. He sighed.

"Your highness, Princess Aerith cannot possibly just accept everything blindly. She wants answers that neither you, I, or anyone in this palace can answer."

"I would tell her everything if I could. I would do anything not to hear her crying. I can only hope she will accept the truth otherwise…"

"Perhaps you should speak to her," Tifa piped up from the crowd. "Show her compassion. Allow her to visit her family."

Cloud growled, turning his eyes from the window to stare at his servant. His eyes narrowed at her.

"You know I cannot do that." He replied.

"Prince, how long do you think Princess Aerith will remain happy if you keep her trapped here like a prisoner? She is neither a girl nor a woman. You expect her to understand things while treating her like a child."

"She made a promise to me."

"A promise to save someone she loved. She promise to come here and stay with you, yes I know, but if you are asking her to be your companion she will not do it out of her own free will but out of a promise!"

The prince looked down. He spoke no more but made a swift exit.

In her chambers, Aerith was sitting on the floor, her back against her bed. She was holding a pillow to her chest as she watched the fire slowly dim. She forced herself to stop crying. She knew the prince could somehow hear her sobs and she did not want him to see her like this. She did not even want the servants to see her sobbing like a child. Food was brought to her room when she refused to come down for dinner. However, it remained untouched.

She never felt lonelier in life. She made a promise to Cloud though and that was only thing keeping her here, a promise to save a life.

The fire was nearly out, when Cloud entered the room. His black fur seemed to glisten in the faint light. Aerith watched him over her pillow. In his mouth, he was carrying something, a box of some sort. He stopped in front of her table full of food. He placed the box down on the edge of it. He studied the food on the table, finding them untouched.

"You should eat." He said quietly.

"I am not hungry."

Cloud moved toward her. He leaned toward her brushed his head along hers gently.

"I am sorry," he whispered, "but it pains me to hear you cry."

Aerith remained silent.

"Princess, why did you honor our agreement?"

Aerith looked at him, her emerald eyes solemn.

She muttered, "To save a life."

"You will save many lives if you honor that agreement."

A puzzled look came across her face. Aerith did not know what he meant by that. She figured though that if she asked she would get the same answer she always would get. She simply nodded.

Cloud moved from her to retrieve the box he had carried with him. He placed it in front of the princess and sat down on the ground. She was reluctant to take it but did not want to be rude. The box was velvet. She placed her hand over the lid and opened the box. When she peered inside, she gasped softly

She pulled out a long silver chain with a tiny pendant hanging from it. The pendant was also silver with a single pale green orb hanging from the end.

"It's lovely," Aerith said, softly.

"It is yours."

"I cannot," Aerith began to protest.

Cloud insisted, "It is yours now."

Aerith stared at the fine piece of jewelry.

"Please wear it."

Hesitating, she looked at Cloud. His request sounded almost like a plea. Carefully, she slipped the long chain over her head and allowed it rest around her. The pendent came down, resting just above her breasts.

"It suits you," Cloud whispered.

"Thank you."

Aerith knew to always to be polite. Cloud nodded. He rested next to Aerith. Aerith remained quiet, making Cloud nervous.

"Princess if I allow you a visit to your family, will you promise to return here?"

Aerith's eyes widened.

"Yes, of course!"

She looked at him hope filling her eyes.

"If I allow you to go it will be a several days maybe weeks until the preparations can be met. Is that to your satisfactory?"

Aerith nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes!"

"Then it shall be done Princess," Cloud spoke.

Aerith let out a cry of joy before hugging the ebony wolf to her. Cloud allowed the hug. After, the two talked happily with one another until Aerith drifted off to sleep, her head resting on Cloud's body. His soft fur made an excellent pillow and he did not mind. He allowed the beautiful princess to sleep. He watched her sleep, gazing at her lovingly. His eyes shifted to the fire as the last bits of ember faded.

When the fire burnt out, Cloud slipped from his pelt and carried the Princess to her bed. After carefully tucking her under the covers, he rested next to her. He placed an arm protectively over her. Quietly, he stared at her. His eyes clearly able to see her in the dark even in this form. She was beautiful. Cloud found himself wanting to kiss her, a desire he thought of often while with her. Yet he swore he would not do anything to dishoner her and he meant it. Carefully, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Aerith murmered in her sleep before turning to her side. Her front facing the Prince. Cloud pulled her close to his body letting out a small sigh. Aerith snuggled against his chest as Cloud held her protectively.

**X,X,X,**


	6. The Visit

**Disclaimer-** Do not own Final Fantasy VII

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 6**

**The Visit**

It had been weeks since Cloud surprised Aerith with the idea of being able to visit her family. The Princess's spirits improved and her relationship with Cloud seemed to grow significantly.

"You seem quite happy, Princess." Cloud said.

Aerith was sitting at her vanity combing her long locks. She was humming a tune she made up as she carefully undid the tangles in her hair. She was dressed in a white nightdress with a sheer robe around her. The wolf was watching her from across the room.

Cloud could see the necklace he had given her. He liked how it looked on her. The pale green jewel suited her beautifully. The way it hung around her delicate neck, resting just above her bosom made the prince have to turn away.

"I'm anxious actually," she explained.

Aerith tilted her head to look at him. She gave him a sweet smile before putting down her comb. She stood up and walked across the room to the ebony wolf. She sat next to him on the plush rug. The princess was accustomed to the wolf form of the Prince. She found him comforting and friendly, like her pet Nanaki. She treated him more like a pet, constantly petting him and snuggling against him. Cloud found the treatment rather annoying considering he was not a wolf, but allowed it anyway. If it pleased the Princess, it did not matter.

"I'm anxious to return home. I miss my family." She said laying her head on his stomach.

Dejected, the prince simply replied, "I see."

Aerith frowned. It took her a moment to realize why he sounded so distressed.

"I will return with you the following day," she added.

The Princess rubbed one of his front paws absentmindedly. The prince breathed heavily and rested his head on her hand. He enjoyed her touch and relished in it. He was not completely happy though. Aerith could feel his uneasiness.

"What troubles you?" she asked softly.

He curled up closer to, his head brushing against her shoulder. He sighed.

"I will miss you terribly Aerith," he confided. "If you were to be away from me any longer I don't know if I could live through it. I have become very attached to you. I enjoy spending time with you."

The princess leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. Cloud blushed beneath the ebony fur. Aerith smiled and gentle stroked his head in a reassuring manner.

"I'll return," she insisted and then she said in a low voice as if someone would hear, "I will miss you as well."

Cloud sighed and moved away from the girl. The princess stared after him. She wondered if in some way she offended him. Cloud moved towards the fireplace. His azure eyes stare at the flames.

"I'd be lying if I was not reluctant to allow you to visit your family." He said.

Aerith got up and moved toward him.

"Why do you say that? I promise I would return. You have my word."

Cloud let out a whimper. "I know you will return to me."

Aerith arched an eyebrow. How was he so sure? Of course, a promise was a promise and Aerith would have returned. Yet, if that was not troubling him than what was? Boldly, she stood next to him, staring. She had to ask.

"Then why are you so reluctant, Cloud."

Cloud's eyes found hers. Anytime he looked at her with those deep sad orbs, Aerith could not tear away from it. His gaze was hypnotic.

"Aerith you vowed to save your father's life to stay here with me, correct?"

Aerith nodded, finding the answer to this question obvious.

Cloud continued, "As you know I have grown fond of you."

The princess nervously nodded. What was he trying to tell her? The fire began to dim, slowly dying as it always did. Yet, now Aerith wished it did not. The gazes in Cloud's eyes were making her uneasy.

"It should come to no surprise what I am about to ask you." His eyes flickered, "I want you as my bride."

Aerith gasped, surprised nonetheless. She tore her gaze from Cloud, fleeing a little ways from him. When Aerith looked back at the prince, he was still in front of the fire intently looking at her.

She could not believe Cloud made such a bold declaration. They had known each other for a while and have slept in the same bed but the idea frightened the girl. No, it terrified her. She was young and despite what she knew of the prince, she never saw him in his true form. How could she marry someone like him? He never allowed her to see his true form. Would her wedding be in pitch black or would he marry her in his wolf form? Both ideas were absurd.

"I-I cannot marry you," Aerith said, frightened that he might lash out.

Cloud remained silent. The light within the room became dimmer causing Aerith to become even more frightened.

"Please, understand I am fond of you but I cannot marry you as you are."

"You will marry me as I truly am," he said, hoping it would put her at ease.

Aerith looked at him, "When will I see you as a man?"

Cloud looked away, unwilling to answer. The princess gazed at the wolf wanting an answer.

"I cannot say yet," he muttered. He then looked up at her, the fire nearly dead. He moved toward her.

"I can say I do not want anyone but you," he whispered. "Please understand I ask you because I love and cherish you more than anything. I want you as my wife."

Aerith took a step back but Cloud's approach was swift. Suddenly, the fire went out and the room thrown into darkness. Aerith gasped. The last thing she saw was Cloud moving toward her. When the lights went out, she felt his arm around her, holding her to him. His free hand held her head from behind.

"Please trust me," he whispered against her lips.

Aerith closed her eyes, her body becoming weak. Had it not been for Cloud she would have fallen to the ground. His lips pressed against her. This was her first kiss and not a playful friendly one but an actual kiss. The kiss was electric. It sent shivers throughout her. She clutched onto Cloud. Her fingers tightened around his shirt and a soft moan escaped from the back of her throat.

When he broke the kiss, Aerith felt her head swim. After nights of sleeping next to one another, this was the first kind of contact that was intimate in a way that Aerith would never allow him to do. Yet, the prince was intrepid tonight. Aerith took a deep breath, his scent like the forest, crisp, wild, and soothing. It was intoxicating.

Cloud's hands found hers. He guided them around his neck before he picked up her weak body. His lips brushed her's again. The feeling was feathery light, teasing her or maybe unsure whether he was allowed another kiss. Aerith let out a noise before finding herself pressing her own lips to his.

He laid her on his pelt, which he had discarded onto the bed when he transformed. He hovered over her before he took her right hand and laced it with his left. Aerith's mind was gone. Had something like this happened one her first night, she would have fought Cloud with all her power. Now, she could hardly move and yet wanted to feel his lips on hers and hold him to her.

"Aerith," he murmured against her kiss.

He broke apart and Aerith slowly opened her eyes. Her left hand reached up and touched his face. She knew he would never hurt her. Therefore, she knew the answer.

"Yes," and Cloud slipped a ring on her finger.

**X, X, X,**

The next day Aerith, per usual, found herself alone. However, waiting for her at the table was her breakfast with all her favorite things. Already laid out for her was a stunning dress for her to wear as well as a cloak for the trip. As she ate, it was then she noticed the ring on her finger. She recalled, vaguely, Cloud putting the ring on her finger before falling asleep in the prince's arms. It was a beautiful diamond ring cut in the shape of a heart.

Aerith stared at the engagement ring. She could not believe she was engaged. At first, she wanted to justify it by believing she was "caught up in the moment" but it was lie. She did have feelings for Cloud, despite not knowing what he looked like, aside his azure eyes. It frightened her at how much she could like someone like this.

Aerith walked down to the main hall where she found Cloud waiting with her. He was speaking to Vincent, Tifa, and Zack. He was giving them instructions since he would be away from the castle. When Aerith reached the bottom of the staircase, Cloud averted his eyes from his servants to her. Blushing, Aerith turned away. She could hear a small chuckle coming from Tifa and she could swear Zack would be grinning like Cheshire cat. She moved toward them keeping her eyes down.

The three servants passed her each one quietly giving congratulations to her. Vincent simply nodded, Tifa gave her a quick hug, and Zack nearly made her fall over with a large slap on the back he gave her. Cloud gave Zack a growl, which caused Tifa to drag Zack away by the ear.

"I apologize for Zack," Cloud said as Aerith stood before him.

"It's quite alright," she said softly, "but it seems that everyone… knows."

She slid her fingers over the ring, clutching it toward her. Cloud looked up at her.

"Are you embarrassed?" Cloud inquired sadly.

Aerith shook her head, "No, not at all."

Cloud nodded and lowered himself to the ground. "Come, I shall take you to see your family."

Aerith climbed onto Cloud's back, sitting with her legs to the side. She gripped onto his glossy ebony fur as he stood up. Cloud let out a low howl and the doors to the palace opened. Cloud walked out, stepping onto the bridge. Aerith looked at the morning sky for only a moment until Cloud began to move. His speed increased and by the time he cleared the bridge, he was running at full speed.

Everything seemed like a blur. Aerith had to close her eyes, her stomach lurching. She felt dizzy and feared she would fall from his back. She gripped him tighter and even lowered herself so that she was lying on him.

Cloud could feel her fingers tightening around his fur. He could feel how uncomfortable she was. He wanted to slow down for her but he needed to clear the forest. The dangers here were too immense to go any slower. When the forest ended, Cloud came to a long stretch of grass. Beyond the enormous field was a large castle peeking high above the walls of the city. Cloud stopped halfway through the field.

"Aerith," he whispered, "We have arrived."

Aerith looked up to see the castle, her home. She let out a sigh of relief. She was happy to see it and was anxious to see her mother and father again. However, when Cloud did not continue the rest of the way Aerith began to worry. Almost as if he knew, he answered her.

"Forgive me my princess," he said lowering to the ground, "however I cannot continue."

Aerith slipped off his back, but could sense Cloud was agitated.

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"As I said before I am reluctant to return you here. If I continue I might tear you away from here and never allow you to leave my palace."

Aerith placed a comforting hand on his back. Gently she stroked his glossy fur. Cloud looked up at her, seeing her gentle smile and her eyes shining to her.

"I am going to return to you. After all I will become your wife some day."

The words were meant to calm Cloud but that was not what was bothering him. Aerith wished he would just say what was so she could clam him.

"You should go," Cloud said, nodding his head toward the castle.

Aerith turned to leave her companion when he called out to her in a low whine.

"Cloud, please tell me if there is something troubling you."

"I…" Cloud groaned, "Aerith promise me you will not speak to anyone in your father's castle _alone_. That is my only request."

The request was strange. She could not understand why the wolf prince would ask her something like this. Despite the oddity of it, Aerith nodded. Cloud sighed, although she promised he was still unsure. However, he had to be content with it. Aerith smiled, hoping it was reassure him but he simply looked away.

He turned around, ready to leave but before he left he called out to her, "Meet me here tomorrow at noon."

With that, he was gone. So fast that when Aerith went to look at him the only thing that was there were dust and stray grass that was torn from the earth when he ran off. Aerith pulled her cloak tighter around her. She felt an undeniable pain in her, seeing Cloud so sad. She wanted to run to him and comfort him but she would never be able to find him or catch up. Therefore, she made her way to the castle of her childhood.

When Aerith entered the castle town, the people instantly recognized her. The crowd was so intense that the guards came to disperse the matter. However, when they to discovered the princess has returned they instantly took her to the castle. Upon, arriving at the castle, King Gast nearly fell to the floor weeping when he saw his beloved daughter. Queen Ifalna was called from her chambers. When she saw her daughter, she gathered her in her arms holding her like a precious treasure.

King Gast ordered a meal to be prepared in honor of her return. They spent the afternoon speaking to Princess Aerith curious to what the Wolf Prince wanted from her.

"Has he harmed you in any way?" Gast asked darkly.

Aerith shook her head. "No, he has been very kind to me."

Gast let out a sigh of relief, "I feared that he was going to devour you."

Aerith laughed. "No, Cloud is very kind. Although after your last meeting with him I am not surprised you would think of such a thing."

"Cloud," Queen Ifalna said softly, "So the beast as a name?"

Aerith nodded in agreement. "Yes, the wolf is named Cloud. He is truly a kind person."

"Person?" Gast asked. "You mean he is a human?"

"Yes, Father however, he can only take his shape at night."

"Such a strange prince," Ifalna said as she drank from her goblet. "So has this Prince Cloud released you? Are you allowed to return home to us?"

"No, I have to return to him tomorrow at noon."

Gast snarled, "Only a day with you. He stole you from us for months and then when he allows you to visit gives us merely a day."

"You made a deal with him," Aerith reminded. "I am sure Cloud would allow me to visit again."

Aerith smiled pleasantly as she ate her lunch. She was grateful for Cloud and that he allowed her to visit. Queen Ifalna studied her daughter intently. She could see the fine clothing the prince gave her, finer fabric than in their entire kingdom. The queen also noticed the long chain around her neck and the ring on her finger. However, she kept her comments to herself.

The day was a joyous day. The King, Queen, Princess, and everyone in the royal court talked and celebrated late into the night. When she grew tired, Tseng led Aerith to her bedchamber. Aerith took his elbow as he escorted her.

"It is wonderful to see you again, my princess." Tseng said softly.

"It's wonderful to see you as well," Aerith replied. "Mother and father were very happy. How are they since I have been gone?"

"They miss you terribly." Tseng said. "In truth the palace has not been the same since you have left… are you happy with the wolf?"

Aerith smiled, not at all aware the hint of jealousy in his words. However, she was concerned that he was the only one with her. She remembered Cloud's request.

"I am very happy," she said hesitantly. "He treats me well."

The two stopped in front of her old room. Tseng slipped away and bowed gracefully to her.

"As long as you are well then I am content. Good night Princess Aerith."

When Tseng left her, she smiled. She opened the door to her bedchambers and found everything as exactly as she left it. She stepped inside, finding a small fire already waiting for her. Yet a pair of eyes watched her from behind, staring at her intently. Then it charged at her, its feet thumping wildly across the ground.

Aerith spun around and let out a gasp before the creature pounced on her. Aerith yelped, landing on the ground as the beast began licking her face. She laughed and began pushing the fire red creature off her.

"Nanaki!" she laughed. "Stop… I missed you too!"

Nanaki rubbed his head against hers, clearly missing his mistress. She hugged him and gave him several kisses on the head. She had missed her faithful pet and could tell he missed her.

"Nanaki seems in good spirits," said a voice.

Aerith looked behind her, seeing her mother. She closed the door to Aerith's bedroom and looked at her daughter suspiciously.

"Is something wrong mother?" Aerith asked.

"No," she replied. "I just came to see my beautiful daughter."

Aerith smiled. Ifalna studied her daughter who was continuously rubbing her pet on the back.

"You seem to be well taken care of." Ifalna pointed out. "The wolf, Cloud, and you seem close."

"Close?" Aerith asked.

"Yes, indeed. You even call him by his name not his highness, or his title."

"Ah, I suppose we have become close," she said absentmindedly as she hugged Nanaki.

Ifalna smirked. "I see he has showered you with such fine gifts. Why is that my dear?"

Aerith looked at her mother questionably. She was not technically alone with her mother but she suddenly became quite alarmed by her mother's questions.

"Trinkets" Aerith said trying to brush the necklace and especially the ring off.

Her mother moved closer an eyebrow arched. Aerith stood up. Nanaki curled up against her.

"Trinkets…hmm" her mother thought.

All of a sudden, her mother snatched her left hand. Aerith gasped as her mother examined the ring on finger. Aerith tried to tug her hand away but her mother was firm. When her mother was done, she let go of her daughter's hand.

"Do not lie to your mother," Ifalna snapped. "That beast is smitten with you!"

"He is not always a _wolf_. He is human!"

"Ah, I see. Then he must be quite handsome if you are so readily engaged to him. Tell me, what he looks like."

Aerith licked her lips. She could not very well tell her mother how Cloud looked like because she did not have the faintest idea what he looked like. She only knew he had the most spectacular eyes she has ever seen.

"I don't know," Aerith confessed.

"WHAT?" Ifalna cried. "How could you not know what your future husband looks like?"

Aerith shook her head, not having a plausible answer for that either.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! Aerith that creature could very well be the ugliest man in the world. He could be deceiving you as we speak. He gives you beautiful things and only takes the shape of a man when you cannot see. He is quite possibly a monster."

"But mother! Cloud loves me."

"Oh no doubt he is smitten with how beautiful you are that he is ashamed. He knows once you are married to him he can show you how ugly he is but it will be too late!"

"But… his eyes are so beautiful."

Her mother snorted eloquently. "Even the ugliest creature could have pretty eyes but it does not make them beautiful."

The queen grasped onto the mantle of the fireplace for support. Aerith looked hurt staring down at the ring on finger.

"Believe it, you are marrying a monster."

Aerith shook her head and tried reasoning with her mother that Cloud could not be deceiving her. He loved her.

"Perhaps he has a reason that he cannot show himself to me."

Ifalna ignored her.

"If he truly cares he will show himself to you."

Aerith looked at her mother doubtful, "And if he doesn't"

The queen turned around and held out a small orb to her.

"It is fire materia!" Ifalna stated. "Use this when the wolf sleeps to see his face."

Her mother pressed the orb in her hand. Aerith wanted to protest but her mother was already leaving the room in haste. The Princess slumped to the floor. Nanaki looked up at her, sensing her trouble. Aerith stared at the orb. She wanted to believe Cloud but the seeds of doubt were planted deep. She closed her hand around the orb and held her head in her hand. Nanaki rested his head on her knee, trying to offer her comfort but the princess was confused. She was utterly confused on whom to believe. Should she believe her mother, listen to Cloud, or above all her own heart?

**X, X, X,**


	7. The Seeds of Doubt

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 6**

**The Seeds of Doubt  
**

Aerith's sleep had been restless. She would only sleep for a few minutes before waking up again. Her mind was full of doubt. She stared at the materia and then at the ring on her finger. Could she very well use this to see what Cloud actually looked like? He vowed to let her see his true form… someday. The young princess could not help but think of what Cloud actually looked liked. Her mother made it painfully clear that she believed her daughter was being deceived. Aerith found it hard to believe her and yet that nagging voice continued to disturb her.

Aerith sighed and rolled over and snuggled into Nanaki's fur. She missed Cloud even more. This was her pet not her future husband. Nanaki whimpered and licked her knowing she was troubled. Aerith patted his head affectionately. Soon she was able to drift off but the sleep was an uneasy sleep.

Her nursemaid awoke her in the morning. She helped Aerith get ready like she usually did when Aerith lived in the palace. Aerith found it odd to have her nursemaid with her, since at Cloud's palace she was usually doing things for herself unless one of the servants was there. When she was dressed, she found the dress she was wearing very heavy on her. She found the luxury in the clothing her future husband provided her. She never realized how much he showered her with such finery, much more fine that her old home. It never occurred to her either that Cloud did it because he was attempting to court her. When her nursemaid left, Aerith reached up and tied a silk pink ribbon in her hair.

When the time came, Aerith said her farewells to her mother and father, promising to see them soon. During the final embrace with her mother, Queen Ifalna whispered in her daughter's ear to find out what Prince Cloud was hiding. Aerith did not look at her mother afterward but climbed onto the waiting Chocobo. Tseng was given the task of making sure the princess safely arrived at the destination point.

When they rode off, Tseng looked back at the princess. The hood of her cloak was over her and she seemed to be staring at her hands.

"Is something troubling you?" Tseng asked gently.

The princess did not respond.

"Your highness," Tseng called. "I'm sure it is very sad to be leaving again but his highness, Prince Cloud, seems very kind and would more than likely allow you to visit again."

"That is not what troubles me," Aerith whispered.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the royal guard asked.

Aerith shook her head, "No, this is something I must deal with."

Once outside the castle town, Aerith asked for Tseng to let her walk the rest of the way. She could already see Cloud standing in the middle of the field, the wind blowing, causing the long grass to sway. Tseng helped her down and she quietly thanked him.

She walked across the field, the wind tugging at her, forcing the hood of her. She lifted her hand to keep her hair from flying in her eyes as she approached the ebony wolf. Cloud never took his eyes off the beautiful princess. Inches from him, the princess stopped. She bowed her head respectfully to him. Cloud moved up to look her into the eyes.

"I've missed you," the wolf spoke.

"I missed you as well," Aerith replied softly.

She reached out her hand and touched the side of his snout. Her hand brushed along the side of his face before dropping back to her side. During her gentle brush Cloud closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. Cloud was about to lower himself to the ground when his eyes darted past Aerith. She saw his eyes shift and turned around. Behind her she saw Nanaki running toward her.

The fur on Cloud's back rose up and he bared his teeth. Aerith could hear his growl and quickly placed a gentle hand on him.

"It's just Nanaki," she cried. "You saw him before."

Nanaki had somehow escaped the confines of the castle. He ran to the princess's side. Cloud snuffed and looked away. Aerith welcomed her pet back, who was obviously missing her.

"Princess, we must go," Cloud said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Aerith apologized. "He just misses me. Nanaki, go home now."

The red furred beast looked at her with its only good eye. Aerith tried to shoo him away but it simply refused to listen.

"Climb on," Cloud instructed, ignoring the beast. "He will not be able to follow us once I enter the forest."

Aerith frowned. "Can he not come with us?"

Cloud looked at her. Aerith gave him a smile. Cloud sighed.

"Aerith, he would just slow us down, the forest is dangerous." Cloud explained.

"I know… but I do miss him and he is fast."

Cloud sighed again. After much persuasion he gave up and allowed the beast to come. Nanaki followed as quickly as his older body allowed. When they entered the palace, they were greeted by the servants. Everyone seemed startled to see Nanaki, except Marlene who instantly found him cute and cuddly.

"How was your visit?" Tifa asked, taking Aerith's cloak before she could protest.

"It was lovely," Aerith said quietly. "If it's all right I would love to go upstairs and rest. I did not sleep well."

"We'll call you for dinner then," Said Tifa.

Aerith nodded and called Nanaki to her. He came to her and she expected to take him to her room. Yet, Cloud cleared his throat, his back to her.

"He cannot stay in your room," he said sharply.

"Why not, he is just my pet." She replied.

Cloud did not look back and said, "His tail."

Aerith looked down at her pet. She completely forgot that at the tip of his tail was a flame, enough to light a small room. Aerith blinked, and then nodded. Of course Cloud would not allow Nanaki to stay in the room. It would allow her to see his face, easy.

Aerith obliged and asked Marlene to watch him while she rested. Marlene easily tempted the creature with delicious treats to gain his favor. The princess retreated to her bedroom alone. She closed the door and lay down on the bed.

In the main hall, Tifa was still holding onto the cloak. Cloud turned to her.

"Look through the pockets," Cloud ordered.

"My prince?" Tifa called.

"Do as I say!"

Tifa nodded and searched the pockets of the cloak. When she did she found nothing. Cloud breathed, staring at the ground.

"What is it your highness?" asked Vincent.

"I am worried," Cloud said. "I agreed to her request and I regret it terribly."

"Your highness," Tifa smiled, "You made her very happy."

"Indeed, but _he_ knows she is here."

Tifa's eyes widened and Vincent let out a soft gasp.

Tifa breathed, "You don't think he is trying to attack her do you?"

"He tried once," Cloud said looking at Vincent.

Vincent clearly remembered the day Aerith nearly jumped over the wall into the waiting arms of the monsters. Had he not been watching her, she would have been killed instantly.

"Did you know?" Vincent asked, his tone hinting his worry.

Cloud shook his head. "Yes, he was standing outside the walls taunting me."

"Do you think he manipulated Aerith?" Tifa asked. "If you knew he saw her then why did you allow the princess to leave? Why did you not tell us? I would never have scolded you in such way if you told me!"

"You think I do not know it?" Cloud growled. He looked at Tifa and Vincent with such pain and anger in his eyes that it caught them off guard. Tifa even took a step back, alarmed.

"You did not hear her crying, feel her sadness." The wolf hissed. "I waited, hoping to find a moment where I could take the princess away from here to her home safely. Yet, I fear he may have found a way to manipulate her!"

Cloud let out a painful howl and moved away from his servants, wanting to be alone.

"Prince Cloud you should trust her," Tifa called but he ignored her, leaving to go someplace in his palace.

Tifa looked back at Vincent and frowned.

It hurt Cloud too much to think that Aerith could betray him. He loved her too much. He moved along his castle to his own room. A dreary looking room greeted him. Hardly any furnishings decorated the room, and what did was dark and old. The large window in the room was covered with a shredded curtain, allowing minimal light to enter.

The wolf prince moved to that window. He peered between the holes in the curtain. He sighed heavily before lowering his head. He was uneasy and for good reason.

Aerith, on the other side of the castle, continued to sleep uneasy. She awoke several times, everything weighing heavy on her mind. When she found it she could no longer sleep, she left her room and wandered the castle. She spent time with Marlene and Nanaki before going to dinner.

Aerith sat quietly as food was placed before her. She looked across the table. After everything was set, she sat patiently expecting Cloud to come. After several minutes he did not show up. Aerith called out to Tifa, curiously wondering where the Wolf Prince was.

"He is busy," Tifa said. "There is a lot on his mind."

"Is he upset with me?" The princess inquired softly.

Tifa shook her head smiling. "No, you have done nothing wrong. Prince Cloud has many duties and he is under a lot of stress. Try not to worry."

Aerith looked down at her plate, frowning. Tifa was about to leave her to eat when Aerith called out to her, stopping her from leaving.

"May I ask you something?"

Tifa nodded.

"Prince Cloud he is human is he not?" she asked, nervously.

Aerith looked at the raven-haired girl. Tifa opened her mouth but did not speak. Instead, a strangled noise came from her throat before she closed her mouth. Aerith arched an eyebrow as Tifa smiled.

"I have to go your highness. I have chores that need to be done."

With that, Tifa was gone. Aerith looked back at her plate. Her appetite vanished. She slumped forward, her head in her hands. None of this assured her.

The princess retreated to her room alone, distressed. She found herself pacing back and forth until she forced herself to sit on the bed. Still her eyebrows knitted together, plaguing her face with a distraught look. Cloud found his princess like this when he entered her room, as he always did.

He watched her curiously, his eyes fixated on her as she stared at her hands. She had not noticed him enter. She only did when he called out to her as he approached, sitting on the floor at her side. The emerald-eyed princess looked at her companion and gave him a weak smile that worried the wolf prince.

"Princess," he whispered, his head brushing along her arm.

Her arms linked around the wolf, her fingers lacing between the silk ebony furs. Aerith breathed, lowering her head to rest it on top of his. She missed the wolf, missed his warmth and love. She had missed the time with her prince.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she whispered back.

Aerith moved her head slightly, so she could peer into those beautiful sapphire eyes. Cloud stared intently back at her before speaking.

"You are upset?"

Aerith shook her head, "No, I was simply lonely without you. I have grown accustomed to you."

Cloud felt his heart thump loudly within him. He wished the time would come when the fire would burn out so he could hold her in his arms again. He wanted so much to be his true form once again and yet a burning question echoed in his mind. It was a question that he needed to ask.

"Aerith," he spoke gently, "while at your home did you speak with anyone alone?"

Aerith swallowed hard and thought for a split second. Then she shook her head and smiled, "No, I spoke to no one."

She lied. Aerith's insides twisted with guilt. Yet, it made Cloud sigh contently. If it made him happy, there was no harm right?

When the fire burned out, Cloud did not even waste time. He removed his pelt from his body and took his fiancée in his embrace. He lifted her onto his lap as he sat on the bed. His fingers, slid over her smooth soft curves as his lips found hers. Aerith became weak in his embrace. That same electricity, the same passion in the kiss as last time made her vulnerable. Cloud took her hands, kissing both of them before placing them around his neck. His lips found her neck, brushing along the smooth sensitive skin down to her collarbone.

Aerith shifted in Cloud's lap, wanting to be against him, to feel him. Her hands slid up from his neck into his hair, touching the soft locks. Her fingers moved along, touching his face. His face was smooth, sliding down his cheek, finding his jaw and then slowly moving up to his lips. Cloud kissed her fingertips as they brushed past. His hands found her waist, her hips, her thighs.

_He is deceiving you!_

Suddenly, Aerith gasped and placed her hands firmly on Cloud's chest, pushing him away. Any passion between them instantly dissolved. Cloud released Aerith, allowing her to move onto the bed. She hugged herself and turned from Cloud knowing he could very well see her.

The Wolf Prince lowered his head in confusion. He felt rejected. His heart dropped as he moved away, lying on the bed. He let out a groan.

"I'm sorry," he said to her.

Aerith turned to face him but could not, obviously, see him.

"I should not have pushed you to do something that would make you uncomfortable," he continued. "I have dishonored you and I am sorry."

Aerith's hand brushed across the bed until it found his. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently.

"No, it was just… sudden." She lied. "If it's alright can we sleep?"

Cloud gathered her into his arm and held her close to him as they lay beneath the blankets and pelt. His warm body was protecting and comforting. With his fiancée next to him, Cloud fell into a deep sleep. Aerith, though, did not. Her mother's words echoed clearly in her head and the princess did not know what to do.

During the night she was able to slip from Cloud's embrace. She moved off the bed and found a spot on the floor. The doubt her mother planted on her, frightened her. Yet, she wanted to believe Cloud would never deceive her. Yet, nothing seemed to ease her mind, unless she finally saw him but he would never allow it.

Aerith lifted her hands and undid the ribbon securing her braid. Her hair fell down to her lower back. She brought her hands in front of her, holding something tightly within the palms of her hands. The fire materia, her mother had given her rested in her palms. She hid it within the folds of the ribbon finding it a secure place to hide. Taking a deep breath, she rose form the floor and faced the fireplace.

The princess held out the materia but waited for a moment. She was fighting the urge but it ultimately won as she summoned the magic within the orb. A stream of fire erupted from the orb and landed on the wood. The fire illuminated the room. Aerith stared at the flames. She sucked in a long deep breath. She held it as she turned to the bed to look at Cloud.

Aerith let out a gasp. Never in her life did she see someone so handsome. Cloud looked nothing like she imagined he would be. She moved to him, hovering over him. Smooth pale skin etched with strong leans muscles. His hair was flaxen spikes. She almost expected his hair to ebony like his wolf fur. She moved several strands of his hair away from his face. She was in awe. He had the most flawless face. She swallowed hard and reached down to touch his face. As her fingertips gently brushed his face his face stirred and Aerith gasped. Sapphire orbs stared into emerald. It was as if time stopped and all Aerith could see in the eyes of the Wolf Prince was complete and utter horror.


	8. The Sorrowful Heart

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 8**

**The Sorrowful Heart**

Cloud and Aerith stared at one another. Both in shock. The room was silent asides from the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. It seemed like eternity until something happened and it cut through Aerith like a knife.

Cloud's horror filled eyes narrowed and showed all of his fury. He jumped from the bed, reaching for the pelt. He held it in his hand wanting to put it on. He wanted to hide from her. He wanted to not be seen. Yet, when he realized what was done was done he rounded on Aerith.

"Why," he hissed dangerous, "did you do it?"

Aerith swallowed hard. However, Cloud did not give her time to reply.

"Who did you talk to? Who put this idea in your head?"

He demanded and grabbed her roughly by the wrists. Aerith cried, as his hands crushed her flimsy wrists. She dropped to her knees and her eyes began tearing up. Cloud's eyes were vicious and demanded an answer.

"M-my mother!" Aerith cried out her confession.

Cloud let go of her wrists and let out a string of curses. Out of sheer anger, he threw over the table in the room where Aerith would eat, sending it crashing to the floor. Aerith shrieked and pushed herself to the corner of the room away from Cloud in terror but the wolf prince rounded on her once again. With her back to the wall, Cloud lifted her off the floor and pinned her there.

"Do you realize what you have done?" he seethed and then he shouted in her face, "DO YOU?"

Aerith winced, too frighten to answer. She turned her face away from the prince. However, he took her face in his hands and forced her face to him.

"Look at me!"

Aerith kept her eyes shut tight, afraid. She never saw Cloud so angry before. He never was this angry with her before. He had been so kind and gentle and now she was afraid that he would strike her.

"I said look at me!" he raged.

Slowly she opened her eyes, still frightened. Her body was shaking and she wished she could have disappeared through the wall. Cloud's grip on her face tightened, the muscles of his body rippling with power.

"You wanted to see me," he said coldly, "go ahead and look! Take a good look! Are you satisfied?"

He squeezed her face hard, enough to cause her pain. Aerith whimpered but he continued his pressure trying to force out an answer.

Aerith let out a cry and pleaded, "Please Cloud stop…"

She sobbed, tears spilling out like a fountain down her face. The tears flowed down his fingers and over his hand. Cloud's eyes flickered for a moment as he saw Aerith breaking down before him. He let her go and she crumbled into a heap on the floor. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She brought her arms around her and sobbed, finding it hard to breathe.

Cloud turned from her and squatted to the floor. He gathered the pelt and held it to him unable to hide in it. He let out a groan, shaking his head. Hearing Aerith behind him sobbing broke his heart and he knew he was the cause of it. His reaction was terrible and yet he wanted to justify it but how could he? If he had been in the same position as Aerith was he would have done the same. It was human curiosity. It killed him though to hear her like this and yet he could not go near her.

"I'm sorry," Aerith sobbed repeatedly.

Her apology stabbed him through the heart. Cloud groaned again and then got up. He felt heaviness in his chest as he stared at the flames in the fireplace. Then with one quick motion he flung the pelt into the fire. The moment the pelt hit the flames, the fire crackled loudly.

The young princess looked up and watched the red and orange flames become an eerie black. She let out a gasp as she watched the flames dance around Cloud but he never once flinched. He turned to the princess, his expression so heartbreaking that Aerith could not even say a word.

"Good bye princess." He said monotone. "Go home to your family."

Cloud's body slowly became transparent, fading slowly into the flames. He was leaving her. For a moment, Aerith felt her heart stop but the tears flowed.

"Cloud, what's happening?"

"I have lost."

"Lost? Lost what?"

"I was cursed into the form of a wolf by the Son of Jenova. The only way to reverse it was to find a maiden who would allow me into her bed for one year. You were _never_ supposed to see my true form for that year. If only you could have held out for that year… now I must return to him as a slave."

Aerith let out a cry, "Please don't go! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She reached out to him but the black flames shot out at her, forcing her to step back. Terrified she looked at Cloud who was growing fainter as the flames swallowed him. She begged him again not to leave.

"I have to go," he said, head bowed, "to the Palace of Jenova, within the forgotten city."

Aerith tried to inquire where this "forgotten city" is but it was too late. The flames completely engulfed Cloud and he was gone. The flames died instantly after and she was alone in the dark room. For a moment everything was silent. The princess breathed staring into the darkness. Then, Aerith ran. She collided into the overturn table and took her several tries to find the door.

Her legs carried her down the high towering, screaming loudly for the servants. Her voice echoed through the halls as she shouted for Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie, and the others but no one came to her aid. She ran wildly through the halls, banging on the doors but no one answered. Without hesitating, she burst into the rooms of the servants and found each one empty. Items lay skewed as if someone had just been there. Beds looked as if they were slept in but no one was in them.

Aerith screamed out for help before realization hit her. She was alone. Cloud was not the only one who had been taken but the servants as well. The princess slumped to the floor in shock. This was all her fault. Had she not listened to her mother, Cloud would still be here safe and sound. If only she knew, if only someone had told her. Aerith slapped her forehead in realization. They could not tell her. When she had asked, they wanted to but could not. It must have been apart of the curse. Aerith buried her face in her hands.

The young princess began to sob once again when she felt a push on her shoulder. The princess let out a gasp, head snapping up. She almost expected to see Cloud but instead saw Nanaki gently rubbing his nose against her. She threw her arms around her pet, hugging him.

Aerith was grateful that her pet was here with her but it did not ease the pain that was stabbing at her heart and the failure she felt. Nanaki let out a little whine before licking her cheek in comfort.

"Nanaki, I am such a fool. I condemned Cloud and his servants to a horrible fate. What have I done? They could be suffering and it is my entire fault. What can I do?"

Aerith hugged her pet, tears trickling down her cheek and onto his fur. How could she even find the wolf prince? She had no idea where this "forgotten city" was. She never even knew it existed. As she sat there holding her pet she could hear Cloud's voice echoing in her head, telling her: "Go home to your family."

"Maybe, I should go home to my family," she whispered, more to herself. "I am nothing but trouble and all I did was hurt Cloud."

Nanaki looked at her sadly before nudging her hand with his nose. Aerith looked down at her left hand, at the engagement ring Cloud had given her. She brought it up closer and felt her stomach tightening. She had no right to wear this or the necklace. She ripped the items from and threw them away from her in anger.

"I'm sorry!" she cried to the heavens, as if Cloud could hear her. "I am so… so… sorry."

Nanaki whimpered next to her.

Aerith slammed her fist against the ground in anger while crying out again, "I loved him and how did I show it by betraying his trust. I don't deserve anything."

Nanaki moved away from her and when he returned to her, he dropped the necklace and the ring in front of her. The princess stared at them, her heart aching painfully as she stared at what Cloud called mere trinkets. They were not mere trinkets to the princess. They were a sign of his love and it hurt. It hurt so deep within her core that she wanted to rip out her heart and throw it away.

Yet, Cloud did not deserve to suffer for her mistake. Aerith gathered up the ring and the necklace and placed them back on her. She picked herself up from the floor and wiped her tears away.

"I'm going to find Cloud," she declared. "Even if I have to search every inch of this world I am going to find him and free him…and return these to him…"

Determined to find Cloud, Aerith ran through the castle corridors to the library. There she was able to find a map of the world but sadly no markings that said "forgotten city." She rolled up the map along with a compass and placed it in a bag. She also brought enough food that she could carry within it. Next she scurried off into a room and changed into a simple pink dress, brown boots, and a hooded red cloak. She decided this would be easier to walk in than heels and one of the fancy dresses.

When she made her way back down to the main hall, she came to a room the housed the castle's weapons. Curiously, Aerith headed inside with Nanaki behind her. Inside she saw an assortment of weapons: swords of every length and size, bows and arrows, spears, and weapons that Aerith had never seen before. The young princess never used a weapon in her life but she new the dangers of going into the forest. After deliberating she decided on a staff. It was light and easy to use and it would help her with walking if need be.

Once she finished collecting everything the princess stood at the entrance of the castle. She stared out into the sky, the morning sun peeking over the horizon. She took a deep breath and looked at Nananki.

"I won't ask you to come with me," she spoke to him. "It will be dangerous and if you want you can go home back to mother and father."

The pet snuffed as if angry that she would even suggest he would not join in on such a dangerous quest. Aerith smiled and patted his head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**X, X, X,**

Aerith and Nanaki had been traveling for days since the departure from Cloud's palace. The forest proved very dangerous but Aerith's faithful pet proved more than enough for the creatures that lurked within. When they left the forest, Aerith and Nanaki traveled along a dirt path. The young princess stared at the map as they walked.

"I wonder how long until we reach this city," Aerith said. "If I had a Chocobo we could get there faster."

Nanaki let out a whine and Aerith smiled as she rolled up the map.

"We should get as far as we can," she told her pet. "Hopefully I can find a place that would let me have a Chocobo so we'll be able to cover more ground."

She patted him gently and they continued down the road. The two never reached the city for on the path they were taking the two came across a tent. It was decorated with elaborate beading and a large pair of dice knitted into the tent on the side. The young princess stared at the tent curiously. She wondered who would live in such a thing. She looked at her pet and then back at the tent.

"Maybe someone inside can tell us if we're near the town," Aerith stated.

The princess walked around and found the tent door flaps closed. With no where to knock the princess called out for someone inside. When no one answered she looked at her pet and shrugged. She called out again but there was still no response.

"Maybe no one is here."

"Or perhaps they are right behind you," a voice answered.

The princess jumped, turning around. She expected to see a person but saw no one. She looked around and saw no one.

"Down here, please."

Aerith dropped her head and gasped. The person in front of her was not a person at all but a cat! The cat was black and white. It wore a red cape around its neck, white gloves, brown boots, and a golden crown on its head.

"Hello," he said, "May I help you?"

"If you can, may you tell us if we are near any town?" Aerith asked.

The cat stared at her and scratched his chin. "Aye, you are about half a day's walk to the nearest town. If you had a Chocobo, lass, than you would be only a few hours."

Aerith sighed. "Thank you for your help. Come Nanaki we have a long walk ahead of us."

She turned to leave when the cat's eyes widened slightly. He noticed the long chain around her neck and the ring on her finger. She had to be someone of great importance. He smirked and then jumped in front of her. The princess had to stop suddenly or she would have stepped on him.

"Why not rest here in my tent," the cat asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to get to the nearest town."

"Oh, but I can read your fortune."

Aerith tilted her head slightly. "Read my fortune?"

"Have you not heard of ME? I am the Cait Sith the Fortuneteller. I can see into the future and tell you your fortune."

Aerith's eyes widened and hopefully asked, "Could you tell me where I can find someone?"

Cait Sith laughed, cocking his head.

"Lassie," he said pulling out a deck of cards as if by magic, "It's all in the cards. Please step into my humble abode."

Cait Sith, leaped into his tent, undoing the ties so Aerith and Nanaki could enter. Inside the tent was dark while the lining was covered in star patterns with a sun and a moon on either end. In the center was a small table surrounded by two chairs. The table was covered with a beautiful blue and gold cloth.

Cait Sith ushered her to sit on the left side of the table. He sat on the other side placing the deck of cards on the table. He cut the cards himself and then placed them at the center of the table and asked Aerith to cut the deck herself.

"Tell me your name and then ask your question," he instructed.

"Before I do," Aerith said quietly. "May I ask more than one question?"

Cait Sith pondered this before nodding his head.

"For you lassie, I will allow it. Now ask your first question."

Aerith took a deep breath. The first question she wanted to ask was the one the caused her such uneasiness.

"My name is Aerith and my question is: Will I be able to find Cloud?"

The very thought of not knowing if she would ever find Cloud frightened her. She wanted to know if her trip would be in vain or not. However, even if the cat did say she could not find him, the princess refused to give up.

He laid out three cards after she asked. He flipped them over one by one and made a noise. He indicated the card on the far left. It looked like a woman.

"Aye, lassie you see this left card?" he asked. "In this reading this card represents an important element of the past. This card is called Daughter of Stones. It is telling me that you are taking responsibility for something far greater than yourself. It shows you courage, love, and dedication. In lamest terms it means inner beauty."

Aerith's eyes widened. The next card was flipped upside down, unlike the first card.

"This card represents a deciding element of the present. This card, Son of Wands, when reversed means difficulty and conflict. You are going to have to overcome some obstacles but the card says it will show your strength of character."

Aerith felt anxious as she asked, "And the last card?"

"The last card represents a critical element for the future. The card, Nine of Stones, when reversed means misusing material gain, in other words, greed." Cait Sith rubbed his chin as he pondered the last card. "It seems whatever trial you are enduring to find this Cloud, greed will be a deciding factor."

The princess took a breath, "So I will find him?"

"It seems the cards say you will. However, when and where you will find him they do not say."

Aerith looked down at Nanaki frowning. So, it could be days, weeks, or years until she found Cloud. Her frown deepened. The cat's whiskers twitched as he grabbed his deck of cards and placed them in a neat pile. He shuffled them quickly and placed them on his table again.

"And your next question?" he asked, giving her a toothy smile.

The princess took a deep breath and asked, "Where is the Forgotten City?"

Cait Sith sucked in a sharp breath, almost stumbling out of his chair.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked.

"Aye... it's just the cards won't tell me such a thing." To this the brunette frowned again. However, at this point Cait Sith fished out a crystal ball from beneath the table. He set it in the center and grinned again.

"You must concentrate real hard," the cat announced, "and focus on this crystal ball. Your little kitty cat too!"

Nanaki growled slightly at the comment. Cait Sith did not seem too scared by this. However, both the princess and the red beast were staring at the crystal ball. Aerith and Nanaki waited for something to happen.

"Look into the crystal ball," the cat's tone melodious. "Look into the crystal ball."

The two were staring intently, when all of a sudden there was a loud bang and a flash of light. The next thing Aerith and Nanaki knew they were lying in a hole. The Princess let out a groan. She looked up, wondering what happened when she saw Cait Sith above them smirking. Then to Aerith's horror she saw the little cat wearing the necklace Cloud had given her while he was throwing and catching the ring in his paw.

"You are pretty dumb, little girl," he laughed. "It was like taking candy from a child."

Aerith gasped, "Give those back!"

Cait Sith picked up Aerith's back pack and smirked as he discovered all the food inside as well as the map and compass.

"Today is my lucky day! Farewell Ms. Aerith and good luck getting out of that hole."

The cat cackled as he walked away with her belongings. Aerith growled and tried to get up but found the hole very slippery to move in. Nanaki whimpered as Aerith collided with him while trying to get out of the hole.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that cat!" she said under breath.

Cait Sith had made his way down the path. He was on top of the world as he marched down with his head held high. He had enough food to eat for days and things to barter for money. He almost felt bad for the girl but one glance at the ring and necklace and he forgot all about her.

As he walked, he noticed a wagon being pulled by a chocobo heading his way. He could see a good deal of items on the back of the wagon. An evil glint caught his eye as a plan formulated in his head.

As the wagon approached the cat hid behind a large rock, holding a pair of dice in his paws. He shook the dice, ready to throw them right in front of the chocobo. The wagon approached and he brought his arm back when he heard a growl.

"There he is!"

Cait Sith turned around to see Aerith and Nanaki behind him. He gawked at them, unable to believe they got out of his trap so quickly. Aerith glared at him and her pet was showing his teeth threateningly. Both of them were covered in dirt from climbing out of the dirt hole. Cait Sith laughed nervously.

"You got out of the hole," he chuckled. "It was a joke I swear."

"A joke?" Aerith seethed. "You stole my things and I demand them back!"

"Well you see…" he began but Nanak growled loudly, approaching him. Cait Sith gulped loudly and scratched the back of his head.

"Give them back or else!" The princess threatened.

"Alright, alright I know when I beat," he said.

He held up his paws in defeat.

Suddenly he cried out, "Look out behind you!"

Aerith spun around, expecting to see something but saw nothing. When she turned back around Cait Sith was running away with her things. Cait Sith looked over his shoulder to see the princess and her pet chasing after him. He huffed and puffed as he ran, finding the bag heavy for his tiny body. Yet, the little cat had another trick up his sleeve. He dropped the bag but continued to run with the necklace and ring. He hoped that maybe that would give him an edge.

When he discovered his pursuers were still, literally, on his tail he took out the dice he had earlier. He grinned wickedly and stopped running holding his paws up again. Aerith and Nanaki surrounded him.

"Are you going to give back my things?" Aerith demanded, holding out her staff at him.

"Yes, yes I surrender. I just cannot out run you."

Aerith held out her hand for the object but as Cait Sith opened his paw the dice landed on the ground. With a loud bang, Aerith and her pet were thrown from their feet and landed hard on the ground. Cait Sith laughed, deceiving them once again. He spun the necklace around his finger and held the ring in his other.

"You are too naive Ms. Aerith," the cat cackled as he began walking away. "I am just too smart for… AH!"

Without watching where he had been going, Cait Sith had walked directly into a hole. It was not just any hole. It was the same hole he used to trap the princess and her pet. The cat groaned when he landed hard. When he woke up, he shook his head trying to get the cobwebs out.

"Well look at this Nanaki," Aerith's voice sang.

Cait Sith looked up above him to see the girl with her arms crossed and devilish smile on her face. She was holding her ring and necklace in her hands.

"You wouldn't leave a poor defenseless cat in hole now would you?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"And why should I not?" she asked now placing her hands on her hips. "You tricked me. You stole my things. You hurt my pet and I and also wasted our time when we are on a journey. You are an awful creature!"

"Please I cannot climb out! I promise I will make it up to you."

Aerith turned her head away. "There is nothing you can do."

"I can tell you where the Forgotten City is!"

Aerith looked at him suspiciously. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Well it is not I who knows where it is but I know someone who does. You said you were looking for this man… uh Cloud was it? He is the wolf prince isn't he?"

Aerith's eyes widened. "You know of him?"

"Our paths have crossed but if it is true that he went to the forgotten city then there is no possible way for you to find it unless you know where it is."

"How do I know you are not just lying to save your hide?"

"Trust me this man I know is very wise. If he doesn't know where it is then no one else does. Please, I give you my word that I will take you to him."

Aerith looked skeptical. She thought it over and over in her head. If Cait Sith WAS telling the truth and knew someone who could tell her Cloud's whereabouts, it would be a great assistance. She had no one else to turn to and how many people would even know of such a place. She sighed.

"I have your word?" Aerith asked.

"Yes, yes!"

Aerith lowered her staff down into the pit. Cait Sith grabbed on and she fished him out. After brushing his fur off, the cat gave the princess a low bow.

"Let us start anew," he said. "I am Cait Sith and my dear I would be delighted to take you to my friend."

Aerith bowed her head. "I am Princess Aerith and for your sake you better not be lying to me. I've had enough games for one day."

"Aye, I promise." The cat swore crossing his heart.

With her new companion, the three set off for a new destination. Yet, all her mind could think about was Cloud. All her heart could feel was the agony of her betrayal. In the end all she wanted to do was set things right even if Cloud did not forgive her.

**X, X, X,**


	9. The Journey to the Forgotten City

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 9**

**The Journey to the Forgotten City**

"So, you're a princess," Cait Sith asked as he lounged on Nanaki's back, much to the older beasts annoyance.

Aerith nodded, "Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, m'lady, but why are you traveling alone to the forgotten city. Why not bring guards and your entourage to find him. Traveling alone with this" he patted Nanaki's side, "beast isn't the safest bet."

Nanaki growled and knocked Cait Sith off his back. The cat raised his little first at him. Aerith however, scooped the cat up and allowed him to ride on her shoulders. Nanaki did not like Cait Sith riding on him and only relented when the princess begged her pet to do so. However, he was fed up with the cat's constant shifting and poking at him.

"I can't return home," Aerith said, as they walked. "If I did my mother and father would never let me leave the castle. They would probably marry me off to the next suitor to walk through the castle doors. Besides, I have to save Prince Cloud. I owe him."

"Owe him?" The cat meowed, greedily wiggling his fingers.

Aerith knew the cat was meaning treasure but instead of correcting him she decided to ask her own question.

"How much farther is it to your friend's home?"

The cat stood on her shoulders and scanned the area, a forest with trees so tall they created a canopy over the floor. When he was done, he sat back down on her shoulders, plopping down hard. His paws gripped the curls in her hair. Aerith grimaced but ignored it since she needed this cat.

"We should be there just before dark." He announced.

"Thankfully," Aerith sighed. "We're almost out of food and my legs feel like they are about to fall off."

"You shouldn't complain princess," Cait Sith said, "walking is good for the heart."

"If walking is so good for you why do you not walk?" Aerith countered

"I am the lookout for monsters. If I am on the ground walking I cannot see!"

Aerith rolled her eyes. Even if Cait Sith saw a monster it was Nanaki who would detect it first. Despite his old age, he was a very smart animal. Nanaki did not take kindly to Cait Sith and his constant talking. The princess was sure if she did not intervene her faithful pet would rip the cat's throat out.

When the sun began to set, Cait Sith bounded from Aerith's shoulders and led the rest of the way to the home of the cat's friend. Aerith wondered if it would be another cat like creature like him or a person. When they finally arrived, the view astounded Aerith. It was a massive canyon. Despite the stars now twinkling overhead, the canyon was illuminated with torches giving her ample view.

"Welcome to Cosmo Canyon," Cait Sith announced.

Suddenly, Nanaki rushed away down the path that would lead to the bottom of the canyon, startling Aerith. She called after him but the pet ignored her. Without hesitating any longer, she ran after him. Cait Sith held onto her braid to keep her from falling off her back.

When the Princess finally reached her pet again, she found him scratching at a door at the bottom of the canyon. Aerith took a breath as Cait Sith stood up on her shoulders to see over head.

"It seems your little kitty cat has been here before, lassie," Cait Sith observed. "Not to mention he led us directly to the house of my friend."

"Well, it was my father who discovered Nanaki," Aerith explained. "So, maybe this is his home."

Nanaki continued to paw the door.

"Well, I best be off." Cait Sith said, jumping off her back. "I have much to do and little time."

Aerith spun around. "Why, are you in such a hurry now?"

"No reason."

He began to walk off.

"Wait! How will your friend help us without you?"

The door clicked open. Aerith turned around to see an old man with thick black glasses on, a silver mustache and beard but was completely bald on the top of his head. However, Aerith was staring in amazement at the man because he was levitating.

"How in the world is…" Aerith began but the old man cut her off.

"Nanaki, is that you?" he asked staring at the flaming red animal. "My, it has been years since I have seen you."

His old hand reached out and stroked the animal's head. He then looked up at Aerith who instantly straightened and gave him a sweet smile. The man blinked. He looked at her as if he saw her before. Then he confirmed it and his lips twitched to a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Aerith," he said.

"You know me?" the princess asked, confused.

"I've known you since you were a baby. However, I doubt you would remember an old man like me!" He laughed heartily. "Ho, ho, hoo my dear I've known your mother and father for years although it has been ages since they visited me. Alas, what brings you here?"

"Well, a friend of yours told me that you can help me." She explained.

"A friend?" he asked. "Who are you speaking about?"

"Cait Sith," she answered, "He was right here."

The old man's eyes narrowed behind his dark glasses. He then turned to Nanaki and nodded his head toward the animal as if silently talking to him. The next thing Aerith knew, Nanaki ran off. Before she could even ask what was going on, she heard the sound of Cait Sith's voice screeching. She looked back to see Nanaki dragging the black and white cat by his tail toward the old man. Once he reached him, he let go of the cat.

Cait Sith landed on the ground in a heap. When he picked himself up, he looked up and saw the old man glaring at him. The cat began to sweat as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Eh, Bugenhagen … long time no see." Cait Sith squeaked more like a mouse than a cat.

Bugenhagen, the old man, bonked the cat on the head. Aerith gasped.

"You mangy feline I ought to string you up over an open fire!"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to…OW" Bugenhagen smacked him again.

After ten more minutes of begging for forgiveness and being smacked around, Bugenhagen finally allowed the trio into his home. It turned out Cait Sith had stolen several of Bugenhagen's things and sold them for some quick money. Cait Sith was rubbing his head as he sat in Aerith's lap. Aerith offered no sympathy since he deserved it. Nananki laid at her feet, comfortably.

Bugenhagen floated around the room, offering Aerith some tea and Nanaki some as well. He reluctantly gave Cait Sith some. Then he settled in a chair with a soft cushion on it before helping himself to some tea.

"So, you knew my family?" Aerith asked after sipping her tea.

"Indeed, you were the reason Nanaki was brought to you. When your parents brought you here for a visit, you loved Nanaki. Surprisingly he took a liking to you. Nanaki isn't very trusting of humans. However, I do not think this is some sort of social visit. You seem troubled my dear."

Aerith set her cup down on a wooden table. "I need your help."

"Ho, ho, hooo my help?" he questioned.

Aerith nodded. "Yes, I need to know the location of the Forgotten City."

Bugenhagen became stiff. He cleared his throat.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Someone is there, who needs my help."

"It's the wolf prince." Cait Sith piped up.

Bugenhagen rubbed his beard. He pondered this and then placed his own cup down. He began to float again.

"Come with me," he beckoned.

Aerith got up from her chair, carrying Cait Sith with her. She did not trust him alone in a room. Nananki followed. The three followed the floating man up a staircase to a large room. The walls were dark and they stood in the center on a white platform. Bugenhagen pressed a button somewhere and all of a sudden the room lit up.

The walls were covered in what looked like a thousands if not millions of little lights that reminded Aerith of stars. Overhead, large orbs floated in the air, some with rings around them. They were planets!

"This is my observatory," Bugenhagen explained. "I have studied the planets and the stars for years especially this planet."

A single planet began to grow, and rotate around. Aerith stared at it in amazement.

"This is Gaia, our home planet my dear." He explained. "Now, you are here in Cosmo Canyon."

He pointed a bent old finger to their location. He then traced his finger over the world to another area and area that did not seemed to be forest.

"The Forgotten City is here," he explained. "However, the only way to enter the City is through the Ancient Forest. However, the Ancient Forest is very dangerous and if you stray from the path you will be lost forever with in the forest."

Aerith swallowed hard.

"How important is Prince Cloud to you?" Bugenhagen asked.

Aerith breathed, "He is the most important person to me."

Bugenhagen eyed her for several moments before smiling. "Never forget that. Now, once you find the city you will find the Castle of Jenova. The King of the castle will not allow you entry."

"Then how will I be able to save Cloud?" Aerith asked.

Bugenhagen breathed softly. Then with a serious tone spoke.

"You must be willing to give up… yourself."

Aerith gasped. "M-myself?"

The old man nodded. "Those who reside within the castle are filled with greed and will do anything to get what they want. Use that to your advantage, Princess, but remember that they will attempt to trick you. You must be clever my dear."

Aerith cast a glance at Cait Sith and then Nanaki. After a moment, she turned back to the old man. Bugenhagen sighed.

"It's dangerous my dear," he whispered. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Without hesitation, Aerith gave a firm nod. Bugenhagen gave her a small smile before he levitated away from her. When he returned he held out a map, which showed the exact location of the forgotten city. Then he turned toward Nanaki and held out his hand which contained a large pellet.

"I believe you will find it much easier to communicate to Nanaki once he eats this," Bugenhagen said. Nanaki gobbled up the pellet. Cait Sith arched an eyebrow.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Suddenly, Cait Sith was bonked on the head, again, by Bugenhagen.

"You know very well what that is and I regret showing you it."

"What is it?" Aerith asked.

Nananki coughed, "That is spicy, like pepper."

Aerith blinked.

"He can talk!"

Bugenhagen smiled. "Of course, had Nanaki stayed with me he would have been able to talk earlier on in his life, however, this should suffice."

Aerith knelt down and looked at Nanaki. He sniffed her and then let out a breath.

"Is something wrong Princess?" his voice was old but gentle.

Aerith shook her head. "I always wanted to hear you talk."

She hugged him and the beast nuzzled against her. Cait Sith moaned.

"Wonderful, now I have to hear him talk ALL the way to the city."

Nanaki growled, making Cait Sith nervous.

"You best be off in the morning Princess," Bugenhagen said. "Your journey will take several days."

Aerith nodded and Bugenhagen took her and her three companions to a room where they could sleep throughout the night. Aerith stared out the window, as she lied flat on her bed. Nanaki was at her feet. He could sense her uneasiness. Cait Sith on the other hand was snoring softly as he slept on pillow next to the princess's head.

"You should rest," the beast whispered, lying his head on her knee.

Aerith scratched behind his ears and Nananki let out a low purr, his tail twitching.

"I know," she whispered back. "What Bugenhagen said is bothering me."

"You mean…"

"I have to be willing to give up my life for Cloud." She said.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, I am willing. I just thought that…"

"You want to be with him, am I correct?"

The red beast could hear a small sniffle come from the princess. She scratched his head again before laying her hand back down.

"I want to be with him more than anything."

**X, X, X,**

The next morning the princess and her two companions ventured from Cosmo Canyon to the Forgotten City. The walking was long and tiring. At night, the trio would take turns watching over the others, although Nanaki insisted he would take Aerith's position. However, the princess refused wanting to take on the responsibility herself. She felt it was her fault anyway.

During the night, the princess would stare at the flames of their modest campfire. As she watched the fire, she felt a burning pain in her heart, every time she sat by the fire. All she could see was Cloud disappearing in the flames repeatedly.

The princess hugged her arms around her, sighing miserably. The journey made her weary. If not for her companions, she would have lost all hope. Regardless of her feelings, the princess continued on managed to find the forest, which Bugenhagen spoke of.

The forest however was nothing like any forest she had ever seen. Even Cait Sith and Nanaki were surprised by the eerie beauty of the forest. The trees were completely bare of any leaves but the barks were not a brown like most trees but glowing silver. Aerith sucked in a sharp breath at the beauty surrounding her.

"This place gives me the creeps," Cait Sith shivered on Aerith's shoulders. He pulled the hood of her cloak over him as a security blanket.

"Keep a sharp eye," Nananki hissed to the cat. "This place could be dangerous. We must not leave this path either or we could be lost within the foest."

Aerith placed her hand under her chin. Nanaki nudged her, hoping she would share her thoughts with him.

"It's strange but… you would think there would be a sign of a castle." She pointed out. "I cannot even see anything over the trees. What if Bugenhagen was wrong and there is no castle here."

"Bugenhagen would not steer you wrong," Cait Sith said. "Me, maybe, but he likes you."

Aerith smile as she looked up at Cait Sith, who was now laying on top of her head. Finding her confidence again, the three began their journey through the Ancient Forest.

The forest itself was eerier than they anticipated. It was quiet. No sound of animals rustling through bushes, no wind whistling between the branches, nothing, the forest was completely quiet. Aerith gripped her staff tightly as the walked. Nanaki's eyes darted around, expecting something or someone to jump out at them. Cait Sith continued to hide beneath the hood.

Cait Sith peered out from beneath the hood. He looked to his left and then to his right. His little eyes squinted as he stared into the darkness, seeing the faint glow of trees. He turned back to look in front of him when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He let out a screech and clamped onto Aerith's head, startling the princess.

"Ouch!" She cried. "What are you screaming for?"

"I saw something over there!" He pointed to his right side, into the forest.

Nanaki took a defensive stance in front of the princess, baring his teeth. The princess and her loyal pet stared but could not find something out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything," she said. "You must have seen your shadow. Now please let go of my head!"

Aerith pried the cat off her head. She placed him on the ground and they continued to walk. Cait Sith gulped. He continued walking behind them while holding onto Aerith's cloak. He nervously held it, squeezing the material in his hands.

"Just a shadow," he muttered. He looked down and saw his shadow below him. He chuckled. He felt silly for getting scared over his shadow.

"You're a shadow." He said aloud. "You can't hurt me. Ha, ha… ARG!"

Aerith spun around and cried out. Nanaki too spun around to see Cait Sith shadow erupt into a large beast like creature. It was black with sharp claws and teeth. Before the creature could pounce on the little cat, Aerith swung her staff and whacked it away.

"RUN!" Nanaki barked. Aerith spun around running with Cait Sith after her. The red beast followed behind.

"Where did that thing come from?" Aerith cried. She looked back to see it getting up.

"From my shadow…"

"AH!" Nanaki skidded to a halt as two more shadow creatures burst from his shadow and Aerith's shadow.

Nanaki quickly launched himself at the one nearest the princess and took it to the ground. Cait Sith began to run up a tree as the second creature began chasing him, only to find it following him. Aerith gasped, taking out her materia when she was pushed to the ground. The princess let out a cry as the third beast screeched at her, ready to kill. She screamed, throwing her hands over her face when Cait Sith landed on his back. The little cat brought out his claws and stabbed them into the creature's face, clawing him up.

With the minor distraction, Aerith fished out her fire materia and sent a large fireball at the creature. Cait Sith jumped off his back just as the fireball hit the creature. The beast turned into black dust and vanished from existence. Cait Sith grinned as he gave Aerith a thumb up for their teamwork. Just then the second beast landed behind him, screaming.

The little cat gasped when Nanaki tackled the creature he was fighting into the other one. The two beasts collided. They went sprawling to the ground. The red beast opened his mouth and a large green vapor came out of his mouth incinerating them.

"Are you alright princess?" Nananki asked as she picked herself up.

"Yes, I'm fine and you two?"

"Alive," Caith Sith meowed.

"Then let's be off before more of those creatures come," Nanaki stated leading the way.

The three hurried along the path when they came to a large gap in the road with no way to cross.

"Do you think we went the wrong way?" Aerith asked. "Maybe we should turn around?"

"No, we have to stay on the path." Nanaki stated firmly. "If we get lost we will never find our way through the woods."

"Then how do we get across?" the princess questioned.

Cait Sith stepped forward. "Allow me!"

The little feline took out a pair of dice from his little bag. He motioned for the princess and her pet to step back a bit for room. They did as he instructed. The little cat looked at one of the trees. He sized it up, touched the bark with his paw and circled it a few times. After calculating mentally, he took a few steps back and launched his dice at the tree. The dice exploded and the tree cracked loudly before falling over the gap.

The tree was suspended over the gap, making a makeshift bridge for the group. The little cat took a bow for his accomplishment. Aerith clapped happily. The group then moved across the gap carefully.

Aerith sighed as they walked for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, she stumbled forward, landing on her knees.

"Are you alright?" her companions asked, already at her side.

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired." She replied.

"Let's rest then," Nanaki said.

"No, I'm fine." She insisted. "We have to keep moving."

"You're highness… we don't have much water either but you should drink it." Cait Sith whispered.

"No, save it."

Aerith picked herself up and continued walking when she saw something in the distance.

"OH!" she pointed. "Look a lake!"

The three companions rushed to the lake, happy that their luck had turned around. They could refill their water. When they reached the lake, the three eagerly drank. When Aerith got her fill, she lifted her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. Nanaki and Cait Sith looked up to see what was wrong when they too sat in awe.

Before them was a castle that, like trees of the forest glowed silver. The had finally made it to the Forgotten City, to the castle of Jenova.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- Sorry for the long wait. With school I have been very busy. Thanks for reading.


	10. The Lords of Jenova

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 10**

**The Lords of Jenova**

Aerith and her companions stared at the castle. Something about the castle and its surroundings made it much more eerie than any previous castle that the princess has ever seen. Her home was warm and inviting, Cloud's was pleasant and beautiful, but this castle was simply creepy. Before them was a pair of large white doors that reached around ten feet tall. Aerith studied the door for a moment before turning to her friends.

"It seems like there is no other way inside." She noted.

"Perhaps we could sneak in through a window," Cait Sith suggested. "I highly doubt the lord of this castle will kindly let you see Prince Cloud."

Aerith looked up and shook her head. "There is no way I would be able to climb up the wall."

"So you believe knocking will help?" Nanaki asked skeptically.

Aerith shrugged. "I have no other choice."

Aerith reached up and knocked as loud as she could on the door. She then stepped back and waited. When no one answered, Aerith looked at Nanaki and shrugged. She knocked again.

She knocked again and again and still no answer. When she reached for another round of knocks, a shadow descended upon her. The three spun around and Aerith let out a gasp. Standing before her was the most intimidating man she had ever seen. Ghostly pale skin, jade green eyes, long waist length silver hair, and garbed in black clothes was the lord of the castle.

"Are you the master of this castle?" Aerith bravely asked, and yet she already knew the answer.

The man eyed her suspiciously.

"I am Princess Aerith and I have come here to inquire the whereabouts of Prince Cloud."

The man smirked. He knew exactly where Cloud was.

"You waste your time here Princess," he said. "I know very well who you are and you will not cross the threshold of my castle."

"Please, your highness, Cloud is…" she hesitated. Could she honestly call him her fiance anymore? Regardless she used it, "my fiance."

He smirked again, studying her closely. Aerith swallowed hard. This man frightened her more than any beast she had faced on her journey. While those beasts were powerful, this man was power. It radiated off him like a dark wave. She found herself trembling in his gaze.

"Cloud," he purposely left the prince's title out, "is my slave now and you are no longer his intended. Now, go home to your mother and father little girl."

Aerith clenched her fists. She disliked it when someone called her a little or a child. Yet, now she knew Cloud was indeed here and she could not give up, not even to such an intimidating man.

"I will not!" she stated loudly, surprising her two companions as well as herself. "Cloud is the man I will marry and I demand that you allow me to see him."

Aerith nearly regretted her words when she felt the lord grab her face, holding her tightly. Aerith grimaced while Nananki growled in warning. The silver-haired man ignored the red beast as well as Cait Sith who was more so cowering behind Aerith's leg. He forced her to look him in the eyes. The princess whimpered.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to speak to me in such a way in my kingdom." His voice was low and threatening. "I suggest you hold your tongue or you might end up at the bottom of the lake."

He let go, making Aerith stumble backwards.

"Go home, child," he ordered.

Aerith stood her ground. "I will not leave until you allow me to see Cloud."

Suddenly a black wing sprouted from his back. Aerith fell back against the castle doors in shock.

"Then my dear princess," he said, his wing flapping, "you will be waiting forever."

The silver-haired man launched himself into the sky and disappeared from sight. Several of his black feathers fell to the ground. When they landed they dissolved into dust and blew away in the breeze. Aerith let out a breath she had been holding before looking back at her companions.

Nanaki spoke first, "Princess are you all right?"

Aerith nodded.

"I cannot believe you spoke to the Son of Jenova, Sephiroth, in such a way," Cait Sith gasped, moving from behind her leg.

Aerith slumped to the ground, shaking her head. "I must be complete fool to even try and challenge him. He will never allow me entry to his castle and I cannot even pretend to threaten him. He could see right through me. I was so frightened by him."

Cait Sith patted her hand, "Maybe you can give him something of great value?"

"He is a king," Nanaki spoke, "we have nothing that would be of interest to him."

Aerith rubbed her temples in frustration. She had nothing aside the trinkets that Cloud had given her and by the look of this castle, they would not be worth anything to Sephiroth. The three sat, pondering what to do when Cait Sith snapped his fingers.

Nanaki and Aerith looked at the little cat who was grinning. "I have an idea he announced."

Ten minutes later, Aerith found herself on the other side of the lake with her companions. She was shaking her head, her face as red as a ruby. Nanaki was growling angrily at the little cat. Cait Sith on the other hand was trying to sound reasonable.

The little cat had suggested that since there was nothing of material value to offer that they use another thing to barter with. The "thing" however turned out to be the princess herself. Cait Sith suggested that Aerith use her feminine charms to entice the Lord of Jenova. When Aerith declared her charms would not work well since the lord already brushed her aside, Cait Sith suggested she use her physical appearance to entice him.

"I cannot do this!" the princess cried.

"It is degrading!" Nanaki shouted at the cat.

Cait Sith winced, "But you said there is nothing to trade. Well, this is the only other option!"

Aerith wanted to argue. She did not want to go ahead with Cait Sith's plan. His plan involved the young princess to strip into nothing and bathe in the lake waters. Yet, what else could she do. She looked at her pet for an answer but he could not come up with another. The princess sighed miserably.

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Aerith said.

"Bugenhagen said you must be willing to give up yourself," Cait Sith reminded.

The princess sighed again. She hugged her arms around her, her face still burning red. Was it the only way? She could not think of another and she was sure that neither her nor her pets could sneak inside. Regardless, she hated the idea.

Aerith stared at the lake. Even though the sun was out the water would be freezing. She looked back at her faithful pet who nodded reassuring at her. Cait Sith gave her a thumb up to reassure her that he too was watching over her. The princess took a deep breath and removed her cloak, hanging it on a nearby branch. She kicked off her boots and slowly began to undo the buttons on her dress. Nanaki turned his head away as Aerith stripped off her clothing. Cait Sith would have continued to watch had Nananki not smacked the cat with his paw.

The warm sun kissed her skin as she hung her dress on a branch of a tree near the lake. Once completely naked, Aerith stepped into the water. She let out a cry at the stinging cold.

"It's freezing," she gasped.

"You can do it princess," Nanaki assured. "You are doing this for Cloud."

With Cloud in her mind, Aerith slowly entered the water. Once submerged from the chest down Aerith breathed. She undid the braid in her hair, letting her locks fall down, sprawling down to the water. Her hair provided a shield for her naked body,

She moved her hands together, cupping them. She got a scoop of water and let it fall on her head. She winced at how cold the water was; surprised her entire body was not numb.

"It's so cold," Aerith said, her teeth chattering.

Yet, she continued splashing the water over her body. Ten minutes went by as Aerith bathed. Nanaki laid at the edge, his eye carefully scanning the area. Cait Sith's idea seemed ludicrous but it if it allowed her entry into the palace then she had to do it.

Aerith bathed silently, her mind thinking only of Cloud. She wanted to save him and to have him forgive her. Even if he shunned her forever, she wanted to say she was sorry for breaking her promise. Being so absorbed in her thoughts, Aerith did not see a man approach the bank. Nanaki, however, sensed him. He was watching him suspiciously.

"Maiden," he called, his eyes staring at her intently.

Aerith gasped, spinning around in the water. Her arms hugged her chest, to avoid any exposure. The man before her looked similar to Sephiroth only with much shorter hair that came to his chin. They had similar eyes and even wore similar black leather clothing. Aerith sunk slightly in the water, feeling vulnerable. His eyes were scanning her, devouring her beautiful, innocent image.

"What is such a fair maiden doing out here in this lake no less?" he asked.

Aerith turned away slightly. "I am washing myself."

"Come out of that cold water my dear and I can take you to a palace where you will bathe in warmth."

Aerith looked over at Cait Sith who was shaking his head. The man before her was staring with such intensity that it made the young princess greatly uncomfortable. She thought for a moment. She had to be clever. She could see the lust swelling inside the man and it sickened her. His eyes lowered from her face to see the simple chain resting around her neck and then lower. She could use this to her advantage. She turned away, uninterested.

"No, I am bathing so I may be presentable for the man I am _engaged_ to." Aerith said. She held out her hand so that he could see the ring clearly on her left hand, ring finger.

The man before her pondered her words. "And where is this fiance to leave you in such a place."

Aerith pointed toward Sephiroth's castle. The man before her inclined his head and his eyes widened slightly. Realization hit him. He now knew exactly who this woman was and who her fiancé is.

"Might I be able to persuade you to join me inside?" he asked.

Aerith pondered for a moment and then spoke, "Only if I am able to see my future husband."

The man smirked. "I'm afraid that is impossible."

Aerith turned to look at him, her eyes showing determination. "Then I'm afraid I have no reason to speak to you any further."

She submerged herself completely, brushing off the silver haired man. If he would let her into the castle, there would be no way he would allow her near Cloud. When she reemerged, the man was gone. Aerith sighed and swam toward the bank.

"Why did you not go with him?" Cait Sith asked handing her clothing to her.

"Because," Aerith said, taking the clothes, "If I did there is no guarantee I will be able to see Cloud. For all I know I could be locked up in a tower or something. Besides, that man had no good intentions if I were to leave with him."

"Lust," Nanaki snorted in disgust, "I could sense his desires for you my princess. Be weary of him."

Aerith finished dressing. "Agreed, but it is him who I believe will allow me entry to the castle and to Cloud."

Inside the castle, Sephiroth was sitting on his throne, enjoying a drink and some food with his brothers, Loz and Yazoo. Both of his brothers looked extremely similar in appearance with the same hair, eyes, and pale skin. The only differences were Loz's short hair and chiseled features and Yazoo having soft features and hair down past his shoulder blades. Both men also sported black leather garments. The three men were enjoying their food, courtesy of their new servants when the doors to the throne room opened.

Sephiroth shifted his jade green eyes to his third and youngest brother walking down the length of the room. He was the man who only moments ago had spoken to the princess by the lake. Sephiroth lifted his chalice and drank deeply from it before he acknowledged his brother fully. His youngest brother bowed at the waist out of respect.

"Sephiroth, brother, I need a word." He said.

Sephiroth looked at his other two brothers. He nodded and they took their leave. One the middle two brothers left the throne room, Kadaj spoke freely.

"The princess is here," he spoke.

"I am well aware," Sephiroth mused, "I have had the pleasure of speaking to her and I assure you she is of no threat to me."

"I desire her."

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly. "Kadaj, you are a fool."

Kadaj's eyes narrowed at his older brother. Unlike his older and calmer brother, Kadaj had a shorter fuse and did not like to be called a fool.

"I want her to be mine," Kadaj said.

Sephiroth stood up and walked over to the window, overlooking the lake. He spotted the princess and her companions on the far edge of the lake doing nothing of importance.

"It's best to ignore her. She only wants _her_ prince."

Kadaj was not willing to give up. "Brother, I have never desired something so much. She is a maiden and different from any other woman I have seen."

"A maiden in ever sense but she will not come to you or your bed."

"Brother," Kadaj said determined to have his brother see things his way, "She wears the white materia around her neck. I have seen it. The wolf prince had given it to her, obvious for safe keeping!"

Sephiroth turned to his brother, skeptical.

"I have seen it!" Kadaj countered.

Sephiroth turned back toward the window, staring out at the princess. His mind was whirling with thoughts. Kadaj grinned, realizing his brother was now pondering this. He knew his older brother wanted the white materia for it was a scared relic that was powerful. A relic that he had wanted from the wolf prince from the moment he cursed him. Yet, when the prince became his slave, he did not receive the materia as expected but now knew the reason why. Cloud had given it to her and since Aerith was not under the curse, the materia remained out of his reach.

Kadaj joined his brother at the window. He knew his brother wanted the materia and would do anything to have it. Of course, the princess has to give it willingly to him as well.

"Give me the princess for my bride and you shall have your materia, brother," Kadaj whispered.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "We must be careful though... very careful. She is fully determined to rescue Cloud. So much she even had the courage to attempt to stand up to me. She has a strong will but…"

"I have a plan brother," Kadaj interrupted.

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow as his younger brother preceded to tell him his plan.

Out by the lake, Aerith had finished braiding her hair when Kadaj returned. He was grinning at her, which made the princess quite uncomfortable. She shifted in her spot as Nanaki moved closer to her.

"I have an offer for you my dear maiden," Kadaj said. "It will allow you entry to my brother's castle."

Aerith tilted her chin up, "I'm listening."

"I will allow you to see your fiancé for three nights. Only during the night, you are allowed to visit him. He will be asleep when you enter the room. If you are his true love, you will have the power to awaken him. If you can awaken him, he and his servants are free to go. However, if you fail he remains my brother's slave. Are you willing to take my offer?"

Aerith looked at Cait Sith and Nanaki. Both of them nodded. She looked back at Kadaj, standing up. She would have accepted right then and there, but Kadaj held out a finger revealing more of the deal.

"However, I must mention that for each night you spend with your fiancé you must pay a price that I deem worthy."

"And those would be?" she asked calmly.

"You're engagement ring, your necklace and…"

Kadaj moved forward, suddenly taking her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. Aerith winced as Nanaki let out a warning growl. Cait Sith himself went on the defensive, ready to whip out a set of his dice at any moment.

"…your hand in marriage."

A collective gasp escaped the three. Kadaj eyes narrowed slightly, enjoying the surprised look upon her face. He let go of her chin and Aerith took a step back. Kadaj held out a hand to her, for her to shake.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

Aerith took a breath as she looked at the waiting hand. This would be the only way to save Cloud. She remembered Bugenhagen's words ringing in her ears. She had to be willing to give herself up to save Cloud. She was determined to do anything to do so. She lifted her right hand and grasped the silver-haired man's hand. The two hands closed, and the two shook firmly, sealing the deal.

"I accept," the princess said.

**X, X, X,**


	11. The Sleeping Prince

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 11**

**The Sleeping Prince**

Kadaj personally escorted Aerith to the castle. When they arrived at the threshold, Kadaj refused her entry unless Cait Sith and Nanaki remained outside. Nanaki was apprehensive to let the princess go in alone, but Aerith persuaded him otherwise. She refused to come so far and trip up now. Her companions reluctantly relented and she entered alone.

Aerith followed Kadaj down a deserted hallway. The inside of the castle, Aerith admitted, was beautiful but still had an eerie essence to it. The walls were pure white and the floors were perfectly polished marble. What puzzled the princess most was that she neither saw nor heard any indication of Cloud's servants. She wondered if they were locked away or maybe forced to clean another portion of the castle. She wondered now where Cloud was hidden away. Her thoughts however, were interrupted when Kadaj stopped in front of a large, heavy looking door.

Aerith stopped behind him as he pulled out a large silver colored key from thin air. Aerith felt nervous. Surrounded by magic since she met the wolf prince, but she never felt threatened with him. Here she felt uneasy. Kadaj undid the lock to the door. Pushing it open, he moved aside to allow the princess to enter first. Aerith walked past him, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. She pulled her red cloak closer to her.

"I hope this room pleases you princess," Kadaj said.

Aerith looked around. The room itself was very well furnished. It has everything she would need.

Kadaj continued speaking, "You will be here for a very long time."

Aerith turned toward him, scowling. "I will leave here with Cloud. So do not get your hopes up."

Kadaj smirked. "That face is unbecoming of my future bride."

He reached out to touch her face but Aerith stepped away, refusing to have such a horrible man touch her.

"I am Prince Cloud's bride," she stated firmly.

Kadaj grinned at her, finding her persistence entertaining. He turned around and headed for the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Only if you are his true love, my dear princess," he said. "I will come for you when the sun sets. I suggest you get some rest. It will be a long night."

With that, he shut the door, locking it after. Aerith stood quietly, absorbing her surroundings. She slipped off her red cloak, folding it neatly on a chair near an already lit fireplace. Aerith ignored the fire and walked over to the single window in her room. She pushed the silken translucent drapes aside. It would be only a few hours until sunset.

The princess felt anxious. She would finally see Cloud again. It made her heart somersault in her chest. Aerith stared at the engagement ring. _Soon_, that's all her mind said, _soon_.

The time went by painfully slow for the princess. She tried to keep busy so the time would pass, but found herself more like a prisoner here than anywhere else. There were no books to read or anyone to talk to. Without her companions, the princess felt utterly alone for the first time, in a very long time. When the sun set, Aerith anxiously waited for Kadaj to return.

When she heard the lock on the door click, the princess stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Kadaj opened the door and entered. He smiled at the princess. His smile sent the hairs on her stand on end.

"Good evening, princess," he greeted her. "I hope you found your room quite pleasing."

"It was suitable," Aerith replied, "But now I demand to see Cloud."

"Demanding are you?" he laughed. "Princess, you are in no way shape or form able to make demands."

Aerith tilted her chin up, "Perhaps not but we did have an agreement."

"Indeed we did and I shall be taking something from you."

Kadaj moved toward her quickly and snatched her left hand. Aerith gasped as he eyed the beautiful engagement ring.

"The price, my dear is this ring."

Aerith allowed him to slip the ring from her finger. Kadaj eyed the piece of jewelry for a moment before placing it in the folds of his clothing. He approached the door before turning around and holding his hand out. Aerith walked past him, refusing to make any type of physical contact with him voluntary. Kadaj found her resistance amusing.

The silver-haired man led her down the halls, lighted only by the silver glow of the moon. Aerith wondered if Nananki and Cait Sith were all right outside. The forest surrounding the castle is dangerous and she was worried her friends were being attacked. Yet, her thoughts of her friends drifted when Kadaj and her came to the end of a hallway where double doors.

Kadaj slipped another key from his pocket. It did not take the princess long to realize who was behind this door. The silver-haired man unlocked the door and pushed it open. He then turned to the princess.

"Your _beloved_ prince waits," Kadaj mocked softly.

Aerith ignored him, brushing past him to enter the room. Before she could fully enter, Kadaj snatched her by the arm. Startled, the princess looked back.

"You will be locked in until sunrise," he instructed. "If you fail you will be escorted back to your chambers and the process shall continue the following sunset."

Aerith glared at him, determination burning in her emerald orbs.

"Cloud and I will be leaving here by morning." She stated firmly.

Kadaj leaned forward so his face was inches from hers. "Only if you are his true love but as I recall… you betrayed him. If you did not, he would not be in such a predicament."

Aerith yanked her arm free and moved inside the room. Kadaj gave her a sinister smile before shutting the door. After a moment, she heard the lock click into place.

The princess turned around to find herself in a dimly lit room. The room itself was not all furnished except for a single bed resting in the center of the room. The moonlight shined through the windows over the bed, casting its silver glow over the bed and the man sleeping a top of it.

Aerith caught a breath, sucking it in sharply. She moved forward, the echo of her shoes running across the floor filled the otherwise quiet room. She stopped at the foot of the bed and stared at the handsome man lying peacefully. He was the same as she remembered him, the first time she seen his true form. His hair was same golden blond locks that seemed impossibly spiky; his skin looked incredibly pale over the defining lines of his lean muscular form.

"Cloud," Aerith breathed.

She moved around the bed, standing over him. The princess stared for a moment, drinking in this handsome prince before reaching out to touch him. Her fingers trembled; frightened that he would again disappear from her. Gently, her fingers touched his cheek, brushing along his strong jaw to cup his face. Without thinking, the princess leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

When she pulled away, the princess opened her eyes to find Cloud had not even stirred from his slumber. Concerned, the princess gently stroked him calling out his name. He neither flinched of made a noise. Aerith shook him gently, repeating his name.

"Cloud, Cloud wake up," She called out to him.

There is no response from the sleeping prince.

Panic began to set in. The princess shook him harder.

"Cloud, please wake up!" She cried.

Cloud remained asleep. Tears began to overtake the princess's eyes. She shook Cloud again begging him to awake yet there was no response.

"Cloud, wake up! I came here to save you. Please, Cloud if you do not wake up you will be trapped here! I am sorry. I am so sorry I betrayed your trust. Cloud I beg of you wake up… wake up! I love you…"

Aerith fell against his chest sobbing. Cloud remained asleep, oblivious to the princess's cries. For the entire night, the princess tried to awaken the wolf prince, but to no avail. When the sun peeked over the horizon, the door the room was unlocked. Kadaj found the princess draped over Cloud, sobbing as she clutched onto him. Kadaj found the sight quite pathetic and amusing.

"Well princess," he said, alerting her of his presence.

Aerith lifted her head, finally realizing it was morning.

"You seemed so sure of yourself that the prince would awaken. However, a deal is a deal my dear and you failed."

Kadaj grabbed her hand and lifted her off the bed. Aerith gasped, her face tear stained.

"Quit sobbing like a little child," Kadaj sneered. "Your prince is not in love with you any longer."

Aerith turned away, "I still have two nights left."

"You try your best to remain positive princess. However, you will never awaken him."

Kadaj forced the princess from the room. He closed the door behind him, locking in. He saw to Aerith's return to her bedchamber. When she entered, she found food and drink waiting for her. Also waiting for her was a nightdress and robe for her to sleep in.

"Please eat, I would hate for my bride to become ill." Kadaj said. He leaned over her, touching her long brown locks. He lifted her hair to his lips and kissed the locks while he took in her floral scent.

"I am not your bride," Aerith snapped. She pushed the man away from her as hard as she could. Kadaj could not help but smirk at her fiery attitude.

"Keep believing what you will princess but on our wedding day you will have no choice but to accept me."

When Kadaj left, locking her in, she fell to the ground. With her confidence shaken, the princess began to cry. She had been so sure that Cloud would simply awaken from his sleep and the two would be reunited. He did not even move. Now the princess had to wonder if she would ever awaken her prince.

In the room where Cloud was, the wolf prince began to awaken. His azure eyes opened and closed slowly before he sat up. His eyes moved to the empty side of the bed before turning back to stare at his shirt. Tiny spots of water decorated his shirt, as if water had sprinkled down on him. Cloud had no recollection to how the specks of water got onto his shirt but something about them made his heart ache. Suddenly the door to the room opened.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he saw Yazoo and Loz enter the room. Loz was grinning wickedly while his brother seemed bored.

"Get up slave," Loz said.

Cloud stood up knowing very well that he would be doing Sephiroth's orders. Cloud quietly walked toward them. He was escorted to the depths of the castle. There he alone would be forced to search for materia. Yet, he could not help to think that he was missing something. What that was, he was unsure of.

After eating, the princess found herself with little energy and soon fell asleep. When she awoke, it was already late in the afternoon. She bathed in the adjoining washroom and dressed in her clothing. She brought a chair to the window so she could look outside at the sun setting. Her hands sat in her lap, which she nervously folded and unfolded. Lost in her own thoughts the princess did not see her two companions standing outside her window.

Cait Sith took a pebble from the ground and chucked it at her window. The stone smacked the glass of the window, startling the princess. Aerith rose from her chair and looked down at the ground to see her friends. She undid the latch to her window and pushed it open.

"We were worried about you princess!" Cait Sith called, cupping is paws around his mouth.

Aerith looked troubled. Even from the ground, Nanaki and Cait Sith could see.

"Princess, are you being held prisoner?" Nanaki asked.

She shook her head no.

"No, Cloud would not awaken." Aerith choked a soft sob out. "I tried so hard to awaken him but it was useless."

"Don't give up!" Cait Sith scolded her.

Aerith felt defeated. "He won't awaken. What if he does not love me anymore…"

"Princess, you are strong and you will save the prince!" Nanaki encouraged. "If you give up now then this journey is all for nothing."

Before Aerith could respond, the door to the room opened. She spun around to see Kadaj at her door. He tilted his head slightly and then smiled.

"Good evening princess," he spoke as he approached her.

Aerith found herself holding her breath. When he stood in front of her, his fingers clenched around her necklace. Aerith breathed.

"You know the price," he said, staring into her emerald orbs.

She nodded, slipping off the chain in the process. Kadaj took the necklace greedily from her. Then he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her from the room. Aerith moved quickly, repulsed by his touch. As she headed for the door, Kadaj felt a breeze from the window; he looked outside to see the two companions, neither pleased to Kadaj.

Once Kadaj guided the Princess to the room, he locked her inside. Next, he entered his brother's throne room who was sitting in his throne. Kadaj approached his older brother and held out the necklace.

"For you brother," said Kadaj.

Sephiroth held out his hand and Kadaj allowed the necklace to fall into the palm of his hand. Sephiroth's jade green eyes studied the necklace before a sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

"Such a fool our little princess is," Sephiroth said as his hand closed around the necklace.

"Now you have both the black and white materia, brother, and soon I shall have my bride."

Kadaj looked over to his left to where his other two brothers were. Loz and Kadaj looked at their younger brother without a word.

"Brothers," he called to them. "I need you to dispose of some bothersome creatures roaming outside of our palace."

Loz grinned wickedly. Yazoo simply tilted his head, a board expression on his face. The two then departed from the throne room to deal with those pests.

**X, X, X,**


	12. The Bride

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 12**

**The Bride**

"I'm worried about the princess," Cait Sith says as he rides on Nanaki's back. "She seemed so distressed.

Nanaki had been pacing around the castle in hopes of locating an entrance. However, each entrance is locked or impossible for the two to reach.

"As am I," the red beast responded.

"We should have gone inside with her. We should put our foot down!" the black cat bobbed up down.

"Maybe we can dig a hole to get inside," Nanaki thought.

"It would take you forever to dig, red."

Nanaki huffed, shaking his fur to knock the cat off his back. "You will be digging as well."

"Aye, these little paws are not meant for digging." The little cat protested.

Nanaki let out a warning growl and the two continued to argue. Yet, unknown to them Yazoo and Loz were watching them from above. Their youngest brother had wanted these pests eliminated. Yazoo did not know why it mattered while Loz was thrilled to be doing something other than lounging around or poking fun of Cloud's servants.

The two brothers looked at one another. Yazoo nodded his head, allowing his brother the first strike. Loz grinned. He jumped off the top of the castle and soared down toward the two. He pulled back his left hand, armed with a large mechanical fist with two electric prongs on the end.

As Loz descended upon them, Nanaki reacted first. The red beast's head snapped up to see Loz. Cait Sith was continuing his complaining, not at all aware.

"MOVE!" Nanaki roared. His large paw smacked the smaller cat away before he leapt away. Loz crashed down to the ground, his fist causing a crater in the ground.

"AYEE!" Cait Sith wailed as he rolled across the ground.

Nanaki rounded on the man. Loz grinned. For a moment, nothing happened and then the two ran toward one another. Nanaki attempted to attack the jugular. Loz was quick. He grabbed the beast by the jaws and threw him in a tree. The beast shook off the attack and rushed toward him again. Loz grinned wickedly as he lifted his gun, sparks ejecting from the edge. When Nanaki went to attack him again, his body met with Loz's weapon. The second it did, jolt of electricity went through his body and he was sent sailing to the ground.

Cait Sith wailed and began scrambling to get away. However, the first step he took only led him to crash directly into something.

Cait Sith looked up and then squealed as he fell back on his bottom. Standing before him, Yazoo tilted his head as he blocked the cat's getaway. Cait Sith did not stay long at his spot. He quickly ran away from the man. Yazoo did not even seem concerned. He simply lifted his gun, aimed, and fired.

**X, X, X,**

"Cloud, please wake up." Aerith cried.

The princess buried her face into his chest allowing her tears to soak his shirt. The wolf prince never stirs from his sleep, oblivious to the princess weeping over him. The princess's right hand clenches his navy blue shirt tightly as she sobs. The princess finds herself so exhausted from her attempts to awaken her prince that she drifts into a sleep. Her body lies next to his, pressed firmly against his. Cloud never moves a muscle, he simply sleeps, his breathing and heartbeat steady.

When she awoke, the sun began to peek over the horizon. The princess repeatedly scolded herself for falling asleep. Her attempt to awaken her beloved prince once again failed. The door to the room clicked open. Aerith lifted her tear-stained face to the door to see Kadaj.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Aerith turned away, holding tighter to her prince. She began frantically calling out his name, while simultaneously shaking him.

"Cloud! Cloud!"

Regardless, her attempt was futile. Kadaj pulls her away from the prince but she continues to cry, desperately trying to return to her prince. Annoyed, Kadaj picks up the thrashing princess by the waist and carries her from the room. Once in the hallway he drops her carelessly to the floor. Aerith looked up at him, watching him lock the room door. He dragged her back to her room, flinging her inside. When Aerith caught herself from falling she spun around to see Kadaj directly behind her.

"We made a bargain princess," Kadaj reminded her. He turned to face her, at the same time he grabbed her by the chin. "You know what our wager means."

Kadaj pulls an object from his pocket. He holds it eye level so the princess can clearly see it. Aerith however averts her eyes. Pressed between his thumb and forefinger rested an ebony ring with a single red jewel within the center. Aerith knew exactly what the ring was. It was his version of an engagement ring. He held up the horrible engagement ring, expecting her to take it but the princess merely turned her head away.

"I still have one more night," she called bravely over shoulder.

Kadaj's fingers skimmed over her back, causing her to shiver unpleasantly. Before she could move away, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back against his body. The princess stiffened from the involuntary feel. Kadaj's breathed in the scent of flowers in her hair, while his free hand touched the side of her body, resting on her hip.

Aerith wanted to vomit. She could sense the lust radiating from his body and she wanted no part of it. The very thought of sharing a bed with this despicable man made her feel filthy. She attempted to move away but Kadaj enjoyed the closeness, her soft skin, her intoxicating scent, and the idea of taking her as his bride.

Kadaj mused, "Don't you think if you were Cloud's true love he would have awaken the moment you first reunited with him. Your attempts are futile princess. By the next morning you will be mine."

Aerith freed herself from his grip. She glared at him, clutching her arms around her body, feeling violated by his touch.

"I still have one more night," she said, her voice shaking. "He will awaken."

Kadaj chuckled before turning around, "Keep telling yourself princess and maybe you will actually believe it."

He headed for the door but before he left, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Your wedding gown will be waiting for you when you awaken. You will wear it tonight because the moment the night ends we will be married."

Then he was gone.

Aerith's legs collapsed on her and she fell to the ground, sobbing. The silver-haired man's words cut her deep. The entire situation looked grim. If it were true, perhaps Cloud did not love her anymore and everything is a waste.

Needing encouragement, the princess went to the window. Pushing it open, she peered outside wondering if Cait Sith and Nanaki were waiting for her. When she could not spot them, she called out their names. She waited for a minute. There was no response. Aerith looked down sadly. Where were her friends? Had they abandoned her now?

Princess Aerith was too upset to be awake any longer. After getting into her bed, she curled up, pulling the covers over her. She closed her eyes wanting to sleep and praying silently that her endeavors were not a waste.

**X, X, X,**

Nanaki awoke in darkness. He felt disoriented for a moment before he shook it off. He stood, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they did, he found Cait Sith next to him, softly snoring. He nudged the cat hard, waking him. Cait Sith snorted.

Sitting up Cait Sith let out a yawn, "Oh my back hurts."

"Get up and help search for a way out of here," Nanaki snapped. "The princess is in grave danger."

"Aye," he stood up. "Where are we anyway?"

"The dungeon I suppose." Nanaki guessed.

The two searched along the walls of the dungeon. Cait Sith brushed his hand along the wall until he felt the smooth wall becoming suddenly colder than before.

"I think I found a door," the little cat spoke.

Nanaki rushed over. He pushed up against the door. The thick metal door did not budge. He tried to use all his strength to knock it down but it did not work. The red beast growled and clawed at it viciously. Cait Sith stood away from him, not daring to get in the way.

After minutes, Nanaki stopped finding his efforts futile. He let out a growl and pawed against the ground. The floor was just as hard as the walls. There would be no easy escape.

"What do we do?"

"I'm trying to think!" Nanaki growled.

"Eh, don't get upset with me!"

"Can you be quiet for a moment or find a way out of this place?"

After a moment, Cait Sith took a deep breath before he yelled out, "HELP!"

He repeated his cries until Nananki pawed him on the back of his head.

"No one is going to hear you!" snapped the red beast.

"Then you suggest something else otherwise… HELP!"

Nanaki growled, and pawed the cat again. Cait Sith clenched his tiny fists and brought up his fist toward the cat threateningly. The two growled at one another until a voice called out to them.

"Hello, is someone in there?"

The two cats heads snapped to the door. To Nanaki, the voice was familiar

"Yes, please let us out!" Cait Sith called.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

"We are friends of Princess Aerith!"

"Princess Aerith!" The voice gasped. "Is she well?"

"Marlene is that you?" Nanaki asked.

There was a pause.

"Yes, who are you?"

"It is I, Nanaki." Nanaki announced.

"How can you speak?"

"Now is not the time," Nanaki said. "You must listen to me little one. Princess Aerith is here in the palace. She is in grave danger. You must find a way to set us free!"

"They key to the door is kept with one of the lords of the castle."

Nanaki cursed softly. He thought for a moment.

"Is one of Prince Cloud's other servants here?"

From behind the door, Marlene was shaking her head, "No, I'm the only one who comes down here. I am not chained up like the others. I just serve the food and clean the bedchambers."

"Marlene, listen carefully," Nanaki spoke. "Where is Prince Cloud?"

"Lord Sephiroth keeps him locked away from us."

Cait Sith piped up, "Listen lass, Princess Aerith is here and she has made a deal with one of the sons of Jenova. She will marry the one called Kadaj if she is unable to awaken Prince Cloud from his sleep."

"Does Prince Cloud love the princess?"

"I'm sure he does love her. When I clean the tables they mock Prince Cloud for his devotion to her."

Nanaki and Cait Sith looked at one another.

"I suspect foul play," Nanaki said to the smaller cat. "The Princess is never meant to win the wager. Kadaj would make sure of it."

"We have to warn the princess and prince!" Cait Sith responded.

"Marlene listen to me, you must find a way to warn the prince." Nanaki urgently said. "Both their lives are at stake."

From behind the door, the little girl looked fearful. She looked down at the floor and then back up.

"What can I do?"

**X, X, X,**

Aerith awoke with her head pounding. Her face stained with her tears. Inside, she felt alone. Her friends were nowhere to be found and the man she loves with all her heart does not even know she is here for him.

After rubbing her eyes, she finally noticed the wedding gown that Kadaj promised would be waiting for her. The dress was ivory with a high waistline while the rest of the dress flowed down to the floor. The neckline however was very open and Aerith new very well why Kadaj would choose such a dress for her to wear. Aerith shuddered at the thought of his touch on her.

Realizing sunset would be upon her soon; Aerith bathed and then ate the food that waited for her. She hesitated putting on the wedding gown. Yet, she had no choice and did not want to lose a second of time arguing with Kadaj about the agreement. She changed into it. The material felt incredibly soft to her skin and fell off her curves. Aerith thought the gown was more of a nightdress rather than a wedding one.

When she finished placing on the shoes, the door to her room unlocked and Kadaj entered. He seemed quite please with Aerith wearing the dress. He stared at her making the princess uncomfortable. He approached her like a cat, quick and quiet. When his hand found her bare shoulder, she jumped.

"You are tense princess," he whispered, leaving to her ear. "Where is your confidence now?"

Aerith could not find any words to say. She was too busy with Kadaj's hand touching the thick braid in her hair. She could feel him undoing her ribbon, making her hair fall down in thick curls along her back. His hand then brushed along her shoulder and she stiffened.

"You're beautiful," he whispered with nothing but lust in his voice.

Aerith pushed his hand from her before turning around and glaring at him.

"Take me to Cloud," she ordered.

"As you wish, princess," he said holding the door open for her.

Kadaj escorted the princess to the sleeping prince. Once in the room, Kadaj did not refrain to remind her of the bargain before leaving. When the door shut and locked, Aerith moved toward Cloud and gently touched his face. His skin was so warm, his face undisturbed by her touch.

"Cloud," she whispered softly. "I'm sorry for what I have done. Please… please… wake up."

Outside the door, Kadaj made his way to the throne room. His brothers were already enjoying food and drink that the servants had brought for them. Sephiroth spotted him first. An amused smirk appeared on the eldest brother's face. It was matched by the youngest arrogant smile.

"Well, dear brother look as if your plan is going accordingly," Sephiroth mused. "I take it your bride is well prepared for her wedding."

"It will be a swift wedding, brother." Kadaj said. "I've waited three days too long for this troublesome princess."

Sephiroth picked up a chalice from the small table next to his throne where his food sat. He glanced down at the cold red liquid, swirling it.

"Regardless, it is an amusing trick. She is as empty-headed as the prince to believe we would be honest in our wagers. Now, I have the white materia in my possession and you will have your bride."

Kadaj opened the palm of his hand and a yellow colored materia rested within. He chuckled slightly.

"How useful this simple materia was to me. I should thank the prince for digging it up."

He threw the materia carelessly onto the table that Loz and Yazoo were eating. The middle brothers smirked to one another. Kadaj turned away ready to leave when Sephiroth called out to him.

"Leaving already?"

"I need to find a way to pass the time," he said. "It is a long time until dawn."

For Aerith, however, dawn was approaching all too quickly for her. Her heart broke at each passing second, unable to awaken her sleeping prince. She sobbed over his chest, holding his hands in hers. However, minutes before the sun would rise, Aerith felt her heart weigh heavy with in her. She clutched onto him tighter.

"Cloud," Aerith whispered.

"Still sobbing over your prince," Kadaj mocked.

Aerith jumped up.

"Your time is up, princess. You belong to me now."

Aerith shook her head. "There is still time," she said pathetically.

"Sunrise is in a few minutes my dear," Kadaj said, "You think he will awaken when you spent three nights with him and failed each time."

Kadaj grabbed her by her wrist and tugged the princess toward him. Aerith cried out for him to let go. Kadaj gripped her tightly.

"Our wedding awaits, princess."

"No," Aerith cried, "I love Cloud! I will never love you!"

Kadaj laughed wickedly, "And who said I would ever love you?"

Aerith gasped and pulled away from Kadaj but he only caught her again, forcing her from the prince. As Kadaj began to drag her to the door, he found Aerith's resistance unyielding. He turned around, ready to remind her of their bargain but the moment he did, his eyes widened. Aerith was not fighting Kadaj, she was too busy staring as Cloud's hand held onto her own, refusing to let go.

The sleeping prince's face stirred, eyebrows furrowing. His lips parted slightly and he called out for the princess.

"Aerith…"

"It's impossible!" Kadaj said, losing his grip on the princess.

Cloud tilted his head, forcing his eyes open.

"Nothing is impossible Kadaj," Cloud hissed dangerously. "Surprised, to see me awake?"

Aerith felt her heart leap. She did it; somehow, someway her pleas reached Cloud and he awoke. He was free! His servants were free! They could leave the castle together.

Aerith moved toward Cloud, however, Kadaj was there, his arm circling around her waist and dragging her to his side. Aerith screamed.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. "I won our wager! You promised to let us go."

"Wager…" Cloud whispered, trying his hardest to move his sluggish body. It was if his body was being dragged down by invisible weights.

"You're correct princess," Kadaj mused, "you did win. Prince Cloud and his servants are free to go. However, remember what you agreed to princess. The price to see him was your hand in marriage. Win or lose, _you belong to me_."

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **I've been very busy so sorry for the long wait. Also, if you are a tad confused the next chapter should explain more.


	13. The Lord's Trick

**Author note- **I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 13**

**The Lord's Trick**

"So, Wolf Prince," Kadaj said mockingly. "You are free to go. I would very much like to see you and your servants off but I have a wedding to attend to, _my wedding_."

Kadaj gripped Aerith tightly, forcing her out of the room with him. Cloud could still feel the affects of the spell put on him, finding it impossible to run after them. Kadaj shut the door, locking it purposely. He dragged Aerith along with him as she desperately tried to free herself.

"Let me go!" She snapped. "I will not marry you. You tricked me!"

Kadaj rounded on her. He tugged her roughly to him causing pain to surge up the girl's arm.

"No my dear princess," he said. "You agreed to my price and you saved your precious prince from a life of servitude. You may as well be content with that."

Kadaj turned and continued to drag Aerith along with him. Aerith tried to fight out of his grip but found she could do no such thing. Kadaj burst into the throne room where his brothers were waiting, obviously, for the wedding. Aerith whimpered under the harsh treatment. Kadaj flung her before his eldest brother, causing her to stumble and land on the ground in front of him.

The Princess looked up at the true Lord of the Castle Jenova. An amused smile adorned his face. He looked up at his younger brother with a questionable look.

"Is there a problem, brother?" Sephiroth asked.

"No problem for me," Kadaj said. "I got what I wanted."

Aerith stood up and mustered up all the courage she could to stare at the man who intended on marrying her. Her eyes narrowed at him her hands at her side clenching tightly.

"I will not marry you," she hissed. "You lied to me. I have freed Cloud from your servitude and I intend to also leave his place."

Aerith's words piqued Sephiroth's interest.

"What of the prince," Sephiroth asked his younger brother.

Kadaj face twisted into anger. "My bride has awakened her prince. He is free to go along with his servants. However, she forgot the price for attempting to save her prince is to become my bride."

Sephiroth's eyes darkened as he glared at his brother. Loz and Yazoo who were witnessing this could see their eldest brother was not pleased to know he was about to lose his servants. Kadaj, not wanting to endure his brother's fury, quickly spoke out.

"The prince is waiting for his release in his room. Please see that he is dealt with. I on the other will not wait any longer for my wedding."

Sephiroth look at Yazoo and Loz. "Brothers, please deal with Prince Cloud and his servants. I shall see to Kadaj and the princess's wedding."

Yazoo and Loz nodded and left the room. Once they were gone, Sephiroth stood from his throne and placed his hands on Aerith's shoulders. He smirked. Leaning over her, Aerith sucked in a sharp breath. Kadaj's touch repulsed her but the power in Sephiroth had in his frightened her.

"Well, there is one good thing from losing a worthless prince." He said dangling her necklace in front of her. "I get to keep the white materia. I thank you princess for giving me such a priceless piece."

Aerith tried to snatch it back but Sephiroth was quicker. Aerith spun around to grab it but Sephiroth pulled the necklace back hid it away in his pocket. Smirking, he looked over at his brother.

"Shall we begin your wedding?" he questioned.

"Of course," Kadaj said. "I've waited too long for today."

Kadaj came up from behind his bride, touching her shoulder. On instinct, Aerith pushed his arm away and as hard as she could, smacked him across the face. Kadaj recoiled, clutching his face in shock. Sephiroth laughed at his brother's misfortune. However, the princess was not finished. She spun around and attempted to hit the Lord of Jenova. Yet, Sephiroth caught her hand and with much force, sent her crying to her knees.

"You think you can strike me princess," he said. "I'm not weak like my little brother."

Aerith whimpered, her face showing much pain. Aerith grabbed onto his black coat, her hand tugging at the pocket in pain.

"Brother," snapped Kadaj, "release my bride."

"I'm only teaching her manners," he said releasing her.

"If anyone shall do that," Kadaj replied in a low hiss, "it shall be me."

Kadaj loomed over the princess, ready to snatch her up.

Heading down the halls of the castle, Loz and Yazoo were nearing the room containing Cloud. The brothers stopped in front of the door. Yazoo had the key within his hand and placed it in the hole.

"Ready brother?" he asked.

Loz merely grinned and took an offensive stance; the weapon on his arm clicked and began to spark. Yazoo unlocked the door and pushed it open. Loz charged in, only to stop seconds later when he found no sight of the prince. Confused, he turned to his brother. Yazoo pulled out his own weapon before cautiously entering the room. He looked around but there was no sign of Cloud.

"Where did he go?" Loz growled.

On cue, Cloud jumped from behind his hiding place, kicking Yazoo into his brother. The prince had been hiding behind the door, so when they would enter he would be hidden behind the door. Cloud then ran out the door, grabbing the handle and shutting the door behind him. Thankfully, Yazoo forgot to remove the key. Cloud locked it and took the key from the door.

"Idiots," he muttered.

"CLOUD!" a voice cried out.

The prince's head snapped to the side as he saw Marlene running toward him. He smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Marlene," he said gently. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"…what about Tifa, Vincent, Zack, and the others?"

"They're locked up in the dungeons but they're not hurt."

Suddenly the sounds of loud pounding against a door echoed through the hall. Cloud could hear Yazoo and Loz from behind the door, determined to break down the door. Cloud handed they key to Marlene.

"Go to the dungeon, if I am correct this key should unlock the doors and set them free." He explained.

"Where are you going?" Marlene asked, wanting the Prince to come with her.

"I have to find Aerith before Kadaj forces her to marry him."

Another loud pound to the door alerted them of the urgency. Cloud pushed the young girl gently to hurry her. Marlene did not hesitate any longer and hurried on her way. Cloud then turned to run the other way. He prayed silently that the princess was not harmed.

His feet carried him down the hall, the affects of the spell that was casted on him had faded away and he now could move without constraint. He stopped when he came to the main hall entrance, which split too many different ways. One way led to upstairs corridors, and the others led to the other lower level rooms of the castle. Cloud wondered where exactly would Aerith be, when the sound of a very distinct cry alerted him to where she could be.

The next thing he knew, the door to the throne room burst open and he saw Aerith running from the throne being pursued by Kadaj. Kadaj caught up to her quickly, due to the hindrance the wedding dress and shoes made. He grabbed her by the waist and Aerith began pounding at his chest.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, fighting him.

Cloud rushed forward and instantly connected his fist to Kadaj's face. The youngest lord dropped the princess as he staggered to the ground.

"Cloud!" Aerith gasped.

Her eyes brimmed with happy tears. Cloud sighed with relief, happy to see her unharmed, however the reunion was cut short as Sephiroth emerged from the throne room. The prince and princess stared at the Lord.

"You little thief!" he hissed to the princess. "Return the white materia to me!"

True enough, clutched tightly in her hand was the necklace Cloud had given her. During their brief struggle, Aerith had managed to retrieve the materia from Sephiroth's pocket without his notice, until now.

"RUN!" Cloud ordered.

Aerith did not question his order but simply followed. She began to run the opposite way but instantly backtracked when she saw Loz and Yazoo coming down the hall towards her. She ran up the stairs to the second level, kicking off the shoes on her feet in the process. She wished she had those brown boots back and her old dress. At least it would be easier to move in. The princess also wished she had her staff. If she could remember what room her items were, she could return to Cloud and help him fight.

Running up the stairs, she turned left at the top and continued to run. She took one last look at Cloud, watching him being surrounded. She needed to hurry!

Down the halls the princess hurried, however each door, each hall looked exactly the same as the last. She cursed at herself, wishing she paid better attention so that she could find her way back.

"Where is it?" she cried, rushing down a hall.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. The princess stopped and saw a door open. Without thinking, she rushed toward it, hoping it was the room she had been confined to during the daylight.

Just as she was about to reach the room, the princess found her feet flying from under her. The princess landed hard on the ground. She looked back to see what tripped her, only discover Kadaj holding onto her ankle. Aerith shrieked in surprise and attempted to get away but he dragged her back. The princess tried to kick and hit the young lord but he restrained her, under his own weight.

"Well princess," he said, "you have made this harder than it had to be. I gave you a chance to wed me and save yourself from embarrassment but now it is too late."

His hand tore away at the bodice, creating a loud rip. Aerith wriggled from under him.

"No," she cried. "Let me go!"

Just then, something landed on Kadaj's head. It fell down off his head and landed next to him. He looked over and picked up the item that hit his head. He looked at it and saw a small die resting in his hand. Aerith's eyes widened before she shut them tightly, throwing her arms over her face. The die exploded, sending Kadaj hurtling backwards and off the princess.

"Princess!" two voices called in union.

Aerith sat up and saw her companions, Nanaki and Cait Sith now at her side.

"Are you hurt?" The smaller cat asked.

"No, I'm fine; thank you," she said but then more urgently asked, "What about Cloud?"

"Prince Cloud is all right," Nanaki spoke. "His servants are at his side. Marlene was able to free us from the dungeons."

"Those creepy brothers attacked us and locked us up," Cait Sith growled.

"They tricked you princess," Nanaki added. "Prince Cloud was under the influence of the of the sleeping materia. The spell casted on him was enough to keep him asleep. You were never meant to have awaken him."

Aerith gasped softly, sadness filling her.

"Marlene was able to switch the sleeping materia for one that causes paralysis. The prince was able to overcome the paralysis."

"Then…" the princess whispered. "It wasn't me…"

Before either companion could inquire what she meant, they could hear Kadaj groaning. Nanaki and Cait Sith both took an offensive stance, standing in front of the princess.

"You'll pay for that," hissed Kadaj, a sword appearing in his hand.

At the other end of the Castle, Cloud and his loyal servants and friends were fighting the other Lords. Cloud, now armed with a sword, was fighting Sephiroth alone. Their swords clashed, clanging loudly as they collided. Sephiroth easily deflected all of Cloud's blows, hardly moving to dodge the attacks, as if mocking the prince.

"Do you think you can defeat me, Cloud," Sephiroth questioned. "You could not defeat me before, what makes you think you can win now?"

Sephiroth kicked Cloud through the main doors sending him outside of the castle. Zack and Vincent attempted to protect the prince by attack Sephiroth but the Lord of Jenova blocked both of them before knocking them away with ease. Both men slammed into a wall before slumping to the ground. Sephiroth followed Cloud outside, walking toward him slowly.

"Remember, wolf prince, you failed in defeating me and I cursed you. Then you failed to find a woman to love and trust you. You are my slave."

Cloud growled and got up and attacked Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked, using only one of his hands to stop him.

"Aerith came for me," Cloud retorted, "I'm no longer your slave!"

Cloud attacked again but Sephiroth parried and hit the prince with the hilt of his long sword. Cloud fell to the ground but before her hit, his body collided with Sephiroth's knee.

"Yes, your princess," Sephiroth said. "Once I deal with you I'll find that troublesome girl and retrieve the white materia and let my brother do what he likes with her."

Cloud looked up, wincing in pain. Sephiroth kicked him away.

"He is quite smitten with her," the lord continued. "I'm sure you were too when you discovered she was a maiden. I'm surprised you did not take her after all you spent each night with her in your castle."

Cloud got up and foolishly attacked Sephiroth due to his goading. Sephiroth easily knocked the sword from Cloud's hand before sending the prince sprawling to the ground.

"Pathetic…"

Sephiroth swiped at Cloud, cutting into his arm. Cloud cringed, teeth clenching at the blade cut through his arm.

"How does it feel to know how pathetic you are? You cannot even save your princess. No matter, she is no longer yours. By now my brother has already had his way with that delicate creature."

Cloud's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Sephiroth's blade and pulled it out of his arm. He then quickly kicked the Lord but Sephiroth jumped away, landing gracefully a few feet away.

"If Kadaj even harms one hair on her head I will _kill _him!" Cloud seethed.

Cloud retrieved his sword and rushed at Sephiroth, however before their weapons could connect again, there was an explosion. The two looked up to see a large section of the castle fall apart and a single figure sailing through the air toward them. The figure landed in a heap on the ground.

It was Kadaj!

Cloud looked up at the top of the castle to see Aerith, Nanaki and Cait Sith. Nanaki and Cait Sith had combined their attacks to create a devastating explosion that sent the youngest lord sailing through the castle walls.

Kadaj groaned, pain surging through his body. He crawled toward his brother, grabbing onto his boot.

"Brother…" he choked out painfully. "Help me brother…"

Sephiroth sneered at him before kicking him away. "You're just as pathetic as his highness."

Sephiroth sheathed his sword and in turn pulled out a rather large round black object from his pocket. Cloud's eyes widened.

"The black materia…" he whispered.

Sephiroth smirked as a large single black wing grew from his back. It stretched out to the side, several of the ebony feathers scattered around him before disintegrating when they hit the ground. Cloud's eyes widened. A dark aura now surrounded the lord. Cloud found himself quickly going on the defensive because when the next attack hit, he was sent soaring through the air before being knocked into the ground. The prince found himself outmatched, as now the evil lord was faster and stronger than the prince was.

"Cloud…" Aerith whispered, seeing the horrific sight. "I have to help him!"

She looked at her companions. The looked up at the princess.

"If you go down there you will be killed!" Nanaki said.

"I just can't stand here and watch him die," she cried.

The princess looked out helplessly at Cloud. How could she save him now? She was not an adequate fighter and she would be more of a hindrance rather than a helper in the middle of the battlefield.

She found her eyes filling with tears as she watched Sephiroth rip through Cloud. His sword cut through him, sending blood oozing down his arms and body. There was no way the prince could mount an offense. If he even tried, it could be fatal.

"Cloud… oh Cloud," she cried. "This is my entire fault."

The princess fell to her knees shutting her eyes tightly. She could not bear seeing Cloud be hurt. The pain was too much to bear.

"Princess!" Cait Sith snapped. "Do not fall apart. You have come this far to save Prince Cloud do not give up!"

"But what can I do?"

As if on cue, Nanaki nudged the princess's hand, the hand that clutched the necklace.

"Princess, Sephiroth wanted this necklace. It must hold some importance."

Aerith looked at the tiny jewel on the end of the necklace. The tiny white materia in her hand did not even glow like other materia. What good was it?

Regardless, the princess clutched the stone to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly and focused all thoughts to it. The sound of battle echoed in her ears. The sound of Cloud's agonizing cried burned. She did not care what happened to her or whether or not if Cloud loved her anymore. She told herself that every time. This was her fault, her mess. All she wanted to do was to save him and she begged the heavens to do so.

"Please!" she begged. "Please help Cloud!"

There could have been other possible way for Aerith to pray any harder. At that moment, she would have given her own life to save Cloud. Yet, when the materia nestled against her chest began to glow brighter than any materia she had ever seen, she knew her prayers were answered. The light erupted and surged through the air like waves of water swirling their way to Cloud.

Now the wolf prince was lying on the ground, bloody and beaten to an inch of his life. Sephiroth readied for a finishing blow but when the light for the white materia enveloped the prince, Sephiroth's arrogant attitude faltered and showed fear. When the light was gone, Cloud stood revitalized by the light. His wounds closed up and his strength returned. When the light died, Aerith stared dumbfounded as she saw Cloud now soaring through the air invincible to Sephiroth's dark aura. His large buster sword, cut through the dark lord five consecutive times before he hit him one final time with all his power behind the last attack.

Sephiroth's body plummeted to the ground. Cloud landed near him. Carrying the sword in his hand, he slowly approached Sephiroth. The prince hovered over the lord. Sephiorth's jade green eyes looked at the prince. He sucked in a labored breath but coughed out blood before his eyes rolled back.

The prince stared as the Lord of Jenova stopped moving. He let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. Relief washed over him. His tormentor was gone.

"CLOUD!"

The prince turned his head to see his servants running out of the palace. All of them surrounded their prince, worrying for his well-being.

"Are you hurt?" Tifa asked.

"You defeated Sephiroth!" Yuffie said, astonished.

Zack patted his back, "We're free!"

Cloud smiled but then asked, "What of Yazoo and Loz?"

"They are incapacitated as the moment," Vincent replied. "We have them tied up to make sure they do not cause any trouble when they awaken."

"Do the same to Kadaj." Cloud ordered. Reno and Rude immediately followed their Prince's orders.

"We can finally go home now," Elena said.

"It would not have been possible if it were not for Princess Aerith and her friends," Tifa noted.

"Speaking of which," Elena said, "Where is she?"

The servants looked around them, half expecting the princess to be amongst them but she was not. Cloud's eyes flew to the castle tower where she had been. Yet, there was no sign of the princess. She was gone!

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- ** One more chapter to go.


	14. The Unwavering Heart

**Disclaimer**- I still do not own Final Fantasy VII or the fairy tale "East of the Sun, West of the Moon."

**The Wolf Prince**

**Chapter 15**

**The Unwavering Heart**

"I'm sorry your highness, but there is no sign of Princess Aerith anywhere within palace," Vincent said.

Prince Cloud looked at his guard and then at his other servants, all who had been searching for the missing princess. There was no sign of her or either of her companions. The prince grew deeply worried.

"Bring me Kadaj," Cloud ordered.

Reno and Rude brought the prisoner before their prince. The pair forced Kadaj to his knees. The younger lord was chained tightly. He looked up at the wolf prince between the strands of silver hair, glaring. Clearly, he did not approve of the treatment but Cloud could care less.

"You are already sentencing me?" Kadaj asked, bemused.

Cloud ignored his question. "Where is the princess?"

"How should I know?" Kadaj replied. "Her companions threw me through my castle wall. Then when I awoke my brothers and I were already chained."

Cloud glared at him. Kadaj responded with a smirk.

"What is it your highness? You lost your precious princess already?"

Cloud turned away from Kadaj, ignoring his comments. He glanced toward his servants.

"Search the entire area," Cloud ordered. "I will not rest until I find her."

Princess Aerith ran through the Forgotten Forest, uncaring of any dangers that were or could be lurking behind a tree or rock. At her heels were Nanaki and Cait Sith on his back. They had been begging the princess to cease in her running but she ignored her companions and continued running. She only stopped when she found her feet unable to carry her anymore, taking huge gasps of breath to refill her burning lungs.

The princess no longer wore the scanty wedding dress Kadaj forced on her for her old modest pink dress and red cloak. The brown boots were once again on her feet, making it easier for her to run. In her hands was her staff in case of any beast or bandit that may attack her.

"Princess," Cait Sith said, "I do not know if you noticed this but you are running the wrong way! Prince Cloud is in the other direction."

The Princess did not face either of her companions; instead, she began to run again. She did not get far, for Nanaki cut her off by jumping in front of her. The princess attempted to move past him but the larger cat refused to let her pass without any explanation.

"Let me pass," she demanded.

The cat growled, "I will not. You risk your life for the man you love and now you run from him? Why are you doing such a foolish thing?"

Aerith clutched her staff tightly. Her lips pressed tightly together to keep a sob from escaping. She shook her head and looked at Nanaki, her loyal pet with tears filling her eyes.

"He does not love me." She whispers dejected. "I thought that when I woke him from his sleep that he was truly in love with me. Yet, it was all a trick, a lie!"

"But… you love him."

Aerith closed her eyes. "I love him more than anything but how can I face him after I betrayed his trust. Saving Cloud… saving Cloud was something I had to do. I told you Nanaki that even if he were to hate me I would save him."

Nanaki wanted to yell at the princess for doing something so foolish. It was clear as day that Cloud cared for Aerith just as much as she cared for him. Cloud did not fight for himself; he fought that battle to protect her. The larger and smaller cats were sure that if Kadaj did force himself on Aerith that Cloud would personally castrate the villainous man.

However, the princess could not bare the idea of Cloud rejecting her again. She could no witness those looks of anger, sorrow, and betrayal ever again. So, being the weak child that she believed to be, she fled from the wolf prince.

"Than if you want nothing more to do with him," Nanaki said harshly, "why do you continue to hold onto the necklace he gave you?"

Aerith gasped. True enough, the white materia necklace hung from around her neck, resting above her bosom. Her hand instinctively went up to the piece of jewelry.

"You should return to him," the cat snapped.

Aerith looked down for a moment before looking at her companions crying.

"Do not lecture me!" she sobbed, "If Cloud wants this necklace than you return it to him!"

She threw the necklace, which Cait Sith caught, before bolting from her spot. The princess's cries echoed in the larger cat's ears. This time, Aerith fled to the edge of the forest before her legs collapsed under her.

Nanaki and Cait Sith came from behind the sobbing girl. They looked at one another, worried expressions on each of their faces.

"Princess," Nanaki spoke. "I'm sorry for speaking so harshly."

Aerith sniffed, wiping her tears.

"I know how much pain you have gone through and I do not have a right to speak to you as I have. Please forgive me."

Aerith reached up and hugged her loyal pet, burying her face in her fur. She e whispered her own "I'm sorry" several times into his fur. She knew she was being foolish but somewhere deep in her heart she felt that Cloud would reject her. Nanaki and Cait Sith both knew she was being a fool, but they allowed her to make her own choices, even how wrong those choices may be.

The three companions journeyed for sometime before nearing the outskirts of her father's kingdom. Cait Sith declined the invitation to live in the palace with the princess. He preferred the freedom to come and go as he pleased and he admitted that the temptation of gold would be too great for him. Therefore, the tiny cat bid the princess and her pet a fond farewell.

However, before the little cat could get far Nanaki pounced on him and forced the little cat to return the necklace, which the princess had thrown to him during her haste. Cait Sith cursed, hoping both would forget knowing the necklace would fetch a hefty price.

When Aerith and Nanaki returned to the castle, both parents were shocked to see their daughter in such a state. She looked tired and dirty and dressed in such peasant looking clothes. Ifalna instantly ordered the servants to clean her up and prepare a large meal for her. However, Aerith simply wanted to sleep. Her father obliged to her request and had Tseng escort her to her room. Ifalna wanted to protest but her husband could see the tired and fragile look in his daughter's eyes. Knowing very well, she wanted her parents to listen to her request.

Aerith slept the day away, with Nanaki at her feet. When many of the servants discovered the princess's return, they inquired to where she was and why she was no longer with the Wolf Prince. Many of them attempted to speak to her but Nanaki frightened them away with his new ability to speak. He made certain no one would bother Aerith.

A day or so went by when the princess finally came out of her bed. She bathed and dressed herself before coming to the dining hall for breakfast. All the occupants of the hall, her parents, the guards, and servants were shocked to see her about. Aerith politely took a seat across from her mother and near her father who was at the head of the table. Both the king and queen found it hard to speak to their daughter. She did not seem at all herself. Her normal gentle smiles and her cheerful attitude were replaced with a quiet withdrawn demeanor.

The king and queen assumed their daughter would eventually speak to them about what had happened but she never did. They hoped that she would go back to her normal self with time.

One particular evening after dinner, King Gast came to his daughter's room out of concern. It had been several days since his daughter's return and she hardly spoke to him and his wife. He knocked on her door and entered. He found Aerith sitting in a chair reading a book by the fire. Nanaki was snuggled at her feet.

"Good evening, Aerith," the king greeted her.

"Good evening, father," she greeted back.

The king eyed Nanaki. "May you leave us to talk in private?"

The cat bowed, "Certainly."

The king was still mildly shocked that that cat could talk but after having a large wolf speak to him, it was not very surprising. At least he knew Nanaki would not kill him. He hoped so anyway. When the cat left, he turned to his daughter. Aerith closed her book but remained seated.

"Aerith," he began. "Your mother and I are worried about you. You have returned home without any indication why. You stay closed up in your room and only come down for your meals. What has happened between you and the wolf prince? Your mother spoke to me about you being engaged to him. Is it true?"

Aerith shook her head slowly. "No father, I am not engaged to Prince Cloud. He and I have come to an understanding. He told me to return home and so here I am."

The king looked puzzled. "I do not understand. He treated you well and gave you such fine luxuries that even I could never give you. He was clearly smitten with you and yet he allowed you to return here."

Aerith clutched her book tightly. "I am a child to him. I'm sure he could find a woman who is strong, brave, trustworthy, and beautiful instead of a little girl like me."

The king stared at his daughter. She was staring at the fire with a distant look in her eyes. When her father spoke to her again, she did not hear a word he said. Her mind was too busy replaying the image of Cloud disappearing amongst the flames.

"Aerith," the king called to her.

Aerith looked up.

"Whatever happened between you and the wolf prince is between you and him. However, I worry about you. I only wish to see you happy and your old self again. Your mother does as well. If there is anything I can do…"

Aerith shook her head. The king let out a long sigh before he left her alone. What could her father do? What could anyone do? Cloud was no longer apart of her life and she had to overcome the pain within her heart that came with losing someone you love. Aerith reached up to touch the necklace she still had in her possession, a constant reminder of her own stupidity. Yet, she would wear forever so that she would never again make a foolish mistake as she did.

Nanaki returned to the room soon after. Aerith looked at him briefly before excusing herself to change into her nightgown so she could sleep. However, Nanaki knew the princess would do anything but sleep because he could clearly hear the soft cries being muffled by a pillow each and every night and he could do little comfort her.

Several weeks passed by and Aerith tried her best to live her normal life as if she never met Cloud. She hated worrying her mother and father needlessly so she pretended to her old self around them and the servants. It was only Nanaki who knew the princess's grief but he never said a word. It was not his place to say for it was her decision. The king and queen seemed quite pleased with the return of their daughter. It made the king smile more to see his daughter seemingly happy again.

One day, however, Aerith came down to the dining all for breakfast as usual. Normally, her mother and father would greet her quietly and they would eat, talking only about light topics. Today was different. Queen Ifalna was smiling big as she watched her daughter approach.

"Good morning," Aerith greeted slowly. She suspiciously eyed her mother who looked somewhat pleased.

"Good morning daughter," King Gast said. "I am glad you are finally up. I have such wonderful news."

"Oh, do tell," Aerith dryly said.

"Your father and I," Ifalna interrupted, "realized that you no longer a child."

Aerith sighed, "I see…"

Aerith had been the only one to consider herself a woman when she turned sixteen but the only other person to agree with her was Prince Cloud. Yet, after her betrayal, he realized she was nothing more than a child.

Aerith took a spoon and began to eat her breakfast porridge when her father began to speak.

"Your mother and I have found you a suitable husband."

Aerith coughed.

"My dear are you all right?" Iflana asked.

"A-aah husband," Aerith exasperated. "You are intending to marry me off? I had just returned home only a few weeks ago!"

"Aerith do not raise your voice," Ifalna scolded. "Your father and I realize you may think it is soon but had you not gone with the wolf prince, we would have searched for a suitable prince for you to marry."

Aerith felt as though she was going to faint. She placed her hands on the table for support.

"And when am I to meet this man?"

King Gast replied, "Tomorrow, your wedding day."

"Tomorrow?" The princess cried. "How can you force me to marry a man I never met the very next day after informing me?"

The princess left the table, intending to storm out of the room when she heard her mother call to her.

"What does it matter," Ifalna said. "You should be grateful that an actual man will marry you and not some creature."

Aerith felt the words sting like a bee. Cloud was no creature. He was a man, a handsome, strong, and brave man. He was a man that would no longer have her.

"You will be married tomorrow, Aerith," Gast ordered. "Do you understand?"

Aerith touched the necklace and closed her eyes. What did it matter who she married? She did not turn around as she spoke.

"Yes, father."

The thought of being married was overwhelming for Aerith. How could her parents simply marry her off when she had been through so much? True she did not speak much of her time with Cloud or her harrowing journey. Those memories were too painful for her to retell but to be so uncaring was too much for the princess.

After telling Nanaki the news, her loyal pet tried his best to comfort her. He sat next to her on the floor, curling beside her.

"I don't know what to do or say," Aerith said, shaking her head.

"Perhaps he is a nice person?"

Aerith groaned, placing her head in hands. Nanaki placed his head on her knee.

"Maybe this is all for the best," she said, defeated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said looking at her hands, "that maybe once I marry this man I'll be able to forget all about Cloud. I cannot be with him and he cannot even stand to look at me. Maybe I should just be content that someone is willing to marry me… and I should embrace this."

Nanaki brought his paw to her hand, touching it gently. "Is that what you seriously want?"

Aerith shook her head, "No."

The princess spent her night, tossing and turning. She awoke earlier than usual to find all the servants preparing for the wedding. She could not bring herself to eat any food. She became sick upon seeing decorations hanging throughout the castle main hall. She felt even sicker when two servants brought the princess her wedding gown, her veil, and shoes. Fifty red roses tied together with velvet ribbons served as her bouquet.

The servants helped her dress in the beautiful satin ball gown, with off the shoulder straps and lace on the back. All along the dress were silver embroidery along the hem and the bodice. Aerith would have considered the dress beautiful had she not found out her future husband was the one who sent it. Aerith hair was loose from its typical constraints due to her future husband's request. The veil itself was two tiers with floral embroidery that reached down past her elbows attached to a silver tiara.

When the servants attempted to remove the necklace, Aerith refused and had Nanaki remove them from the room. He servants cowered away from Nanaki's vicious growls and left the princess alone and alone she stayed.

The day passed slowly and the princess expected her future husband to arrive at any moment. Nonetheless, no servant came to call her for the wedding. Soon enough, the sun began to set, the princess remained in her chair anxiously waiting, and yet hoping this was all a mistake. As they day grew late, the princess drifted off in her chair. As she slept, several tears slipped from beneath her lashes as her hand instinctively reached up to the necklace. As she slept Nanaki slipped quietly from her room, leaving the door open only a crack.

Sometime later, Aerith awoke from the sound of the door closing. Her eyes fluttered open to find the fire had died. She sat up straighter and looked around. She felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. She felt someone's eyes on her. Someone was in her room. Aerith sucked in a sharp breath, praying she was wrong.

Her suspicions were confirmed though when she heard footsteps move through her room. The princess wanted to scream for the guards. She began to panic when Nanaki did not alert her of someone in her room, when it occurred to her he was no longer in the room. Aerith took a deep breath.

"Who's there?" she called. "Show yourself! You have no right to enter my chambers especially in such circumstances."

The person did not respond. Instead, they stopped walking. Aerith could not even pinpoint the person's location.

Where were the servants now of all times? They had been pestering her for weeks for information, coming in with food, to clean, or other such tasks. Now, they were nowhere to be found.

"If you do not leave I shall scream for the guards."

The person still did not respond. She backed away slowly, expecting whoever was in the room was near the door. That is until she collided into someone while walking backwards. Aerith gasped when she felt two hands touch her shoulders. She broke away in an attempt to run but whoever was in the room caught her by the wrist and forced her back.

"Let go of me or else!" she threatened.

Her threat was empty and the person, who Aerith realized was a man, picked her up by the waist. Aerith shrieked and began frantically hitting him. She called out to Nanaki to the guards but no one came. The princess began to sob as the man laid her down on her bed.

Aerith gasped finding the predicament terrifying. The man lay next to her, his body touching hers while still pinning her to the bed. Aerith whimpered when she felt his lips pressing along her neck. His lips brushed along her skin up her neck and against her jaw line. The princess let off a soft moan before she felt his lips press onto hers. With his lips to hers, Aerith saw her moment and bit down on his lower lip as hard as she could.

The man drew away, letting go of the princess. She could hear his shocking gasp. She guessed he was probably touching his lips to see if the princess drew blood. She hoped she did.

"It serves you right!" she snapped. "You must be the man my father and mother intend to marry me off to. I may be marrying you but if you think I will simply go to bed with you then you might as well return to wherever you came from!"

There was silence.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"After spending so many nights in bed with you, now you fight me?"

Aerith froze. It could not be…

"Cloud?"

"Yes, my princess."

Aerith felt her heart flip. Her hands traveled along the bed searching for the man she had intended to run from. When one of her hands found his, she took it in her own two hands. She brought his hand around her waist, moving closer so that her body was against his. She snuggled into him, feeling his warmth surround her. His arms held her close, sheltering her protectively. The feeling was familiar; something she had felt the first night the prince entered her room and lay with her and every night since. She reached up gently, touching his his face, feeling the curves and lines she had long ago memorized when he refused to let her see him.

"Cloud…" she whispered. "It is you."

The princess let tears slip from her eyes. Cloud brought his hand to her face, brought her head up so he could look at her, although she could not see him at all.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Aerith whimpered. "I…I thought… I thought I would never see you again."

She trembled as he held her, his thumb brushing away several of her tears.

"I thought you detested me for what I have done," she confessed. "No, you must detest me for what I did to you."

She broke away from him, sitting on the edge of her bed. More tears spilled from her eyes. Cloud watched her quietly.

"You came back for you necklace, correct?" she asked. "I'm sorry for being such a coward but I could not face you and… I find it nearly impossible to even speak."

Cloud's hands took her shoulders, pulling her toward him.

"Don't speak then princess," he whispered. "It hurts to hear that I am causing you so much pain. Princess, I never hated you. Yes, I was furious but it was because I had been careless. I knew once I let you return here the seeds of doubt would be planted. I thought of you every moment and I cursed myself for saying such cruel things to you, princess. I worried about you constantly, being Sephiroth's servant. I thought the monsters roaming the land would kill you and it was my fault if any harm came to you."

He picked up the princess and placed her in his lap so he could cradle her. Her head lay against his shoulder. He placed soft kisses on her head, his hold on her tight. Cloud refused to let her go.

"Princess, when I lay stunned my heart pained to hear you cry over me. It took all my strength to remove the materia spell from me and then when I thought we would be reunited when Kadaj tore you from me, and even after the Jenovian Lords were defeated you fled from me"

Cloud cupped her face. "I thought you were gone forever had it not been for Cait Sith. He had been searching for us to relay the information that you returned home. I am here to get back what I have lost."

Aerith closed her eyes trying to stop herself from crying. Cloud let out a long slow breath. "I've come for my bride."

He whispered as he lowered his head, lips brushing across hers. Aerith burst into tears against his kiss. She arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her lips to his. When they broke apart, Cloud wiped away her tears, making her more presentable.

"Ah, the ceremony is about to begin. We should not be late."

"C-ceremony?"

"Indeed, I had come here several days ago to announce to your mother and father that I am your future husband. They were at first reluctant to believe I was the wolf prince however i easily convinced your father to not forget our agreement."

The prince smirked, amused by King Gast's reaction when he discovered Cloud was indeed the wolf prince. Next, Cloud lifted the princess in his arms and stood up from the bed. Aerith gasped.

"Cloud, put me down." She said clutching tighter to him.

Cloud smiled, "No, I don't ever want to lose you again. Tonight is our wedding, Aerith, and I've waited too long for this day."

When Cloud exited her bedroom, Aerith could once again clearly see the wolf prince in his true form. Aerith blushed. However, realization hit her and she looked down shamefully.

"What is wrong now? If you cry again your mother and father might think of me as a terrible man."

"I… no longer have the engagement ring you gave me."

"It was a mere trinket." He said, not bothered by it. "However, I will give you as many rings as you wish if it pleases you."

Aerith shook her head. "No, I only want you."

Cloud smiled down at her, carrying her down the steps to the main hall where guests awaited. Cloud only placed her down when they reached the bottom. Aerith was blushing madly as he took her down the aisle. From the moment the two were pronounced husband and wife, the cheers from friends, family, guests, and servants erupted the hall.

There was a reception afterwords but it was Cloud who took his bride away from the celebration. He led her outside of the castle, keeping her close to him.

"Cloud, where are you taking me?" Aerith asked.

"Home," he whispered.

"How are we supposed to get there?"

Cloud smiled and shortly let go of her hands. He whistled and on cue a golden chocobo raced toward its master. Cloud helped his bride up onto the bird before climbing up. He snapped the reins on his bird and the two flew across the grounds.

"You know," Aerith said into his ear. "I'll miss you transforming into a wolf."

"I will not," he insisted. "You treated me like a dog."

Aerith laughed and no sooner, the two arrived at Cloud's palace. He carried his bride inside but instead of to the room she was accustomed to, Cloud took her to the room more lavish. It had once been his room that he destroyed by his own rage. Now the room is well furnished for him and his wife.

Cloud laid her down on the bed, and hovered over her staring deep into her emerald orbs. Aerith blushed as he absorbed in her beauty, the only light from the moonlight coming from the window, illuminating her porcelain skin.

"So you stole me away to share a bed with me," she smiled coyly.

"I love you, Aerith," he whispers, huskily. "You are strong, brave, and beautiful woman. I want to hold you in my arms forever. _Let me be with you_."

Cloud kisses Aerith briefly, leaving a trail of feather soft kisses down her neck. The princess lets out a soft moan. The wolf prince looks at her lovingly. Her eyes flicker to his and she finds her cheeks burning.

"I love you too, Cloud," Aerith whispers.

Cloud kisses her shoulder, and that night the lovers consummate their marriage. As the lovers lay in their bed together, Cloud is holding Aerith to him, firm but gentle. She curls up against him, feeling safe and warm, as always in his arms.

"Stay with me, forever."

Cloud smiled, "Yes, my princess."

Leaning forward, he kisses his wife on the forehead. The beautiful woman drifts off to sleep in his arms. Cloud simply watches before pulling over an ebony black pelt over them. Comfortably he sleeps with his wife in his arms, knowing when the sun rises he can stay with her, forever.

**The End**

**X, X, X**,

**Author Note**- First, I would like to thank everyone for reading and that I hoped you enjoyed the story. Second, I appreciate all the reviews and constructive criticisms. I enjoy writing this and until next time, take care.

Princess~


End file.
